The Deadly Prophecy
by Cassandra Blue Black Moon
Summary: She already knew her fate. She knew the victory had a sacrifice. She knew what was to come. Yet... she didn't deny it, she didn't prevent it. She saved the one she loved... But for there was a cost for it. She didn't know the consequences of her actions at that time.. But she was soon to experience them herself. InuKag. Full summary inside.
1. The Dream That Haunt Him

_The Prophecy._

**Disclaimer. Now.. Again, I don't own InuYasha & Co, Rumiko Takahasi does. The songs that are mentioned/written throughout the story, does not belong to me (unless I've written anything else in the end of the story). But I own the plot, I think. Aw, I'm still new to this.**

**There is an author note at the end of this chapter. There will stand some information there about somethings, and something else. ^^**

**And one last thing. English isn't my 'original' language, it's Norwegian. So I excuse for my bad English, and grammar at times.  
**

_- Full summary -_

She already knew her fate. She didn't try to prevent it. She knew the victory had a sacrifice. She knew what was to come. Yet... she didn't deny it, she didn't prevent it... She just went with it. But before it happened... she made sure that the only one she had loved, was protected, safe. She never denied her fate. She embraced it. A smile was plastered on her face, before she faded away. She wanted to go... Now that she had seen him, one last time. She didn't know the consequences of her actions at that time.. But she was soon to experience them herself.  
This is "_The Prophecy_".

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

_Chapter 1._  
_~ The Dream That Haunt Him. ~_

It was midday. Yet, it didn't seem like it. Dark clouds covered the sky, allowing no sunlight through. The air was cold, as if it was scared. Nothing dared to move, the demonic energy was strong, and threatening. If one walked towards that energy, they would've been fried. It was quiet as if the world now held its breath.

A growl erupted from where the demonic energy was at it strongest. There stood a silver-haired hanyou, flexing his claws. His eyes were blood-red with blue pupils, his cheeks had two purple jagged strips on each sides. Another growl erupted from his troth. He stood there, barefoot, and bare-chested, flexing his claws. The Fire-Rat haori top was gone, and only the bottom of the haori remained. A necklace hung around his neck, a 'sub' necklace, that would send him straight to the ground, literally eating dirt. His blood-red eyes looked at girl, that stood in front of him. She didn't look frightened, or scared of his appearance, more like worried.

Her face was hidden by shadows, but he knew she worried. He felt her aura radiating a worried vibe. The girl had black hair that almost reached her waist. She wore a school uniform of some sort. The top/shirt(you know what I mean) had a v-cut. It was white with green by the top of the shirt/top(you get the idea). A red ribbon hung from the end of the green thing. She wore a green skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She wore a pair of brown-black shoes. She had a totally different outfit look, than the hanyou. It was like she was from the future.. Maybe she was.

The hanyou growled laying a gaze on the girl, trying to see what she did. He could smell her spiritual energy, she was literally radiating of it. But normal eyes couldn't see it. His hanyou side screamed inside that he had to protect her, not hurt her. The demon refused to listen, as he stepped forth towards her.

"InuYasha... Come back."

His dog ears that was on-top of his head twitched at the voice. That voice.. it was so familiar. Like he had heard it a million times before. The worried vibe expanded as the hanyou gritted his teeth. The girl took the last steps towards him, doing something other wouldn't have dared to do in their life, she hugged him, wrapping her arms under his arms, and around his back softly.  
A very familiar scent hit his nose, salty. She w-was.. crying?

"..." he tried to say something, but the sound was gone, as if he was put on mute.  
He placed a clawed hand on her back, before burying his face into her black hair. He tried to smell her scent... but just unknown scents hit his nose. One scent though, was stronger than the others... It was so goddamn familiar..  
"I'm so sorry, InuYasha." The girl's voice cracked at the end. He felt something warm hit his hand... He brought his hand to his eye vision.. It was red.. No..

The girl in his arms crumbled down at the ground, bringing him along. She felt limp in his arms. He held her close, trying to remember. He felt the spiritual energy fade more and more away, and the worried vibe began to disappear. He felt something wet run down his chest. He held the girl closely, not wanting to let her go.

"No.. don't go." he growled out. His hanyou side was screaming inside of him, screaming for him to save the girl. But it was too late.. Eventually, he hugged air, and the place where the girl had lied, air floated. He closed his eyes, before letting out a loud howl with his face turned up towards the skies.

'Goodbye.'

_~ The Dream That Haunt Him ~_

He sat up, breathing hard after the dream that had haunted him for some time now. Sweat ran down from his forehead, and he placed a clawed hand on his forehead. He gritted his teeth, grabbing hold of his sword, Tessaiga out of habit. He exhaled, not knowing why he grabbed it. He placed it back on to the nightstand by his large bed. He exhaled loud, and tried to calm his breathing. '_Who was she? She seemed so familiar_'. Said girl, had haunted both his thoughts and dreams the last couple of days.

The hanyou looked towards the clock on the nightstand. '03.45' showed the clock. He sighed, before lying down on to the bed again. He studied the ceiling, trying to get him on other thoughts, but to no use. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt connected to her, somehow. He had only seen her in his dreams, or? He knew something was up. '_Who is that girl?_'  
He closed his eyes, but quickly opening them again. The girl haunted him even when he closed his eyes. She seemed so familiar.  
"Why can't I remember her?" he mumbled to himself. He sighed, turning on one of his sides, trying to sleep again. But as he did... the same girl would haunt his dreams. '_Who was that girl?'_

_~ The Girl That Haunt Him. ~_

-Unknown POV-

"He will soon find out, won't he?" a deep male voice said. I turned around, nodding softly. A sad smile covered my lips. It was hell to keep it from him. But it was for the best. One of my old friends, knew a spell, to make one forget about someone.. It was supposed to work.. But the love was too strong them between to let it be forgotten.  
"He'll be mad, when he finds out. Furious even. He'll search for her again. "  
"Yes... Indeed he will.. but it was for the best... After all, _she_ asked us.."

~ _The Dream That Haunt Him._ ~

-Unknown place- -Normal POV-

A shooting star ran across the sky, barely visible for the normal eye. As the star did, a bright light started to shine around a girl, that long had lied dormant in sleep. The light shone brighter and brighter for every second, untill the girl consumed within the light. A boy looked up, and saw the girl levitate. His face paled and he held his breath.  
"Sis?" he bared forth.  
He took few careful steps towards the girl who levitated down on to the bed again, and landed softly on to the mattress. He studied his sister, she looked so peaceful, like she was asleep, and not gone. The boy reached out a hand, and touched his big sisters hand. There was some warmth, but not much. It was the same as always. She was somewhat alive, but she didn't wake up. She wasn't in a coma.. She was just asleep. Like Sleeping Beauty. But her prince.. he was long gone.

The boy released his grip around his sister's hand, knowing she wouldn't answer him yet, maybe never even. He bit his lower lip and turned around to walk out of her room. He looked over his shoulder, a liquid threatening to fall from his eyes. He smiled weakly and with sadness.  
"Onee-chan... please wake up." his voice cracked at the end.  
He turned his head again, turned of the light in the room, before finally closing the door. He walked down the hallway, before finally walking down the stairs. The whole family sat downstairs. He turned his head towards the living room, where his mother sat. He went into said room, his eyes instantly found his mother. She sat there, with her head in her hands. Sobs was sounded from the woman's lips. She knew someone was looking at her, and lifted her head. There her son stood, pale, trembling. He looked at his mother's eyes. The usual brown color was lost, and was now black due to the increase of the pupil.. Her eyes were red and puffy as well. He felt everything crack inside of him, and shook his head. Her facial expression saddened more, if possible. She held her arms out towards him, and smiled sadly. He ran into his mother's embrace, before letting the liquid fall.

_-Close by-_

As the light had dimmed down, and the presence of the person had left, the warmth started to return. She started breathing again, sound came out of her mouth once more. Warmth began to radiate of her once more. She waited untill her own breathing was steady, before she tried to move. Her feet began to move slowly, as did one of her arms. She lied still again. Thoughts were running through her head. She felt everything fall apart once more, remembering her last action. She let out a sigh, before realising what she had done. She had done it out of not her own heart, but someone elses heart.

She breathed steadily now. She fluttered her eyes open, half way, before closing them. She inhaled, before opening her eyes fully, revealing a familiar pair of eyes. A pair of familiar brown oak eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt sad all of a sudden. She knew she had done something that had changed her fate, somehow. A transparent liquid started filling up in her eyes as she thought of her double ganger sacrifice.  
"Gomen nante ayamary watashi wo yurushite..." were her last words. 'shiawase ni ochiteyuku...' was her last thought, before she fell into darkness once more.

_~ The Girl That Haunt Him. ~_

* * *

_"Gomen nante ayamaru watashi wo yurushite... shiawase ni ochiteyuku..." she whispered softly, stroking his cheek one last time. He leaned down towards her, and their lips met. Neither of them wanted to pull away, afraid of losing each other. The kiss was passionate, and loving. He pulled away, after a half-minute, due to an indescribable pain that hit his heart. He looked down at her, a smile was plastered on her face. She became lighter, and lighter in his arms, and soon he realised he was holding air. His heart clenched, and broke into thousands of tiny pieces. He had his head bent down, and behind him, he heard several cries. He smelled the tears even. He felt an invisible liquid fall down his cheek... She had also faded away from him. He had lost her.. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first, HELLO! ^^ And, I'm sorry for leaving"Changes". It was either to pause it, or quit writing, and mark it as unfinished, or even delete it.**

**Anyways.. I have been absent for a little time now. Anyways, I've decided to move the long author notes down here instead, heh.. I have had a lot on my mind lately, which I won't go into detail about. Anyways, information.. Yes, about this story.. Indeed.**

**First things first.**

**# At the start, you might now know, that InuYasha was dreaming. The start was a part of a lost memory, while the end.. well, I guess you know that now.**

**# And I don't know what else to write here at the moment. But if you're wondering on something, then tell me ^^ I'll try to answer, without confusing you even more.  
**

**Okay, I won't be updating tomorrow or later in this week. It's my mother's birthday tomorrow and I won't be writing anything then. I've got a lot to do in the weekend, so I'll probably try to write some more next week, but I've got an exam next week along with a skiing trip with the school, so I will try to publish more on Friday, since I'm placed on a High School every Tuesday.  
**

**I'll stop talking now ^^ Please review, and tell me what you think. **


	2. Welcome To Shikon High

_The Deadly Prophecy._

**Disclaimer. Well... yeah.. I don't own InuYasha & co, Rumiko Takahasi does. The songs mentioned throughout the story belongs to their respective owners (unless I've written something else at the end of the song, or at the end of the chapter, in the AN). But I do own the plot, O.C's that shows up now and then... Yeah.. I'm new at this, so I don't even know :c**

**A/N: Okay.. As, I wrote in the last chapter, I would have those long Author Notes of mine, heh, at the end of the story instead at the top. Well, I like to write much in them sometimes ^^'**

**Anyways, I'll stop talking about other things, and move on to the story.**

_- Full summary -_

She already knew her fate. She didn't try to prevent it. She knew the victory had a sacrifice. She knew what was to come. Yet... she didn't deny it, she didn't prevent it... She just went with it. But before it happened... she made sure that the only one she had loved, protected, safe. She never denied her fate. She embraced it. A smile plastered on her face, before she faded away. She wanted to go... Now that she had seen him, one last time. She didn't know the consequences of her actions at that time.. But she was soon to experience them herself.

This is "_The Deadly Prophecy_".

**A/N: Yes, the summary is different from what it was in the previous chapter. The reason is... well.. I don't really know. I just felt like changing it ^^**

**And a slight warning. Kagome may seem OOC, but, you can read more about that in the AN at the end of this chapter. There will be slightly swearing from her, so... yeah o.o Please, don't cut my head off for this chapter e.e  
**

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

Kagome stood up from her bed, rubbing her wrist in her eye. She yawned slightly, having a sleepy look on her face. She had slept for over five hundred years, so why should she still be sleepy?

Kagome walked slowly towards her closet, picking out her outfit. She would wear something else for a change. The new school she was going to now, didn't have any school uniforms, it was actually really great. So, why not make use of it

She quickly turned around towards her new bought stereo, and turned it on. She switched the song, untill she got to some of her new favorite songs. "_I Love It"_, "_The Beautiful People_" and "_Who's That Chick?_". She turned the speakers of the stereo higher, the walls were almost shaking. Heh, her brother would probably soon knock on the doors like it was a demon after him.

Kagome smiled at the beat of the song, and swirled around, and walked towards her closet once more, and opened the doors. Her closet filled with new cloths, and a lot of fashion clothes. Hell, she had slept for over five hundred years, so there were need for some changes. She smiled a big smile, having no care in the world. She didn't remember what she had yesterday, and was now thinking of a new, brighter future. She looked at the clothes, unable to decide, she closed her eyes, and reached her hands into the closet picking some clothes.

She ended up with a pair of blue jeans shorts that stopped over her mid-thigh, a bellybutton (**A/N: I don't know what those tops are called so please bear with me :c**) top with the American flag on it and it had a slight low neck. She grabbed a pair of red converse that had a slight heel, a blue jeans jacket that stopped slightly under her arms and some accessories. She stepped into her bathroom, placing the clothes on a stand. She undressed and stepped into the shower.

After half an hour she came out of the bathroom, fully clothed, newly showered and with make up that suited her. She had a bellybutton ring, in the shape of a red heart. She wore a necklace with the Shikon Jewel's twin on it. (**A/N: It looked like the necklace Shana carried in Shakugan No Shana, the necklace with Alistar on. It was blue inside instead of the red/yellow that was in Alistar, Kagome can mentally speak with the Jewel, and its name is Aleastra**) She wore little make-up, only maschera that brought the attention to her face and some lip gloss. She walked towards the large mirror that stood in her room. She looked at herself, smiling. She grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned it off. Strangely enough, her brother hadn't come to complain. She shook her head gently, before grabbing her blue Converse bag (**A/N: My friend got one of them, when she was in USA last week :D**), and went out of her room. Her phone was in the back pocket of her shorts, and her sunglasses and car keys were downstairs. She walked down the stairs, no sign of her brother, mother or grandfather.

She put the bag down at the wooden floor, and walked into the kitchen. Looking towards the fridge, her brown eyes found a note. Her eyes were half-open, and she already knew what stood on the note. Yet, she grabbed a hold on it, and took it down. She looked quickly over it.

'_Good morning, Kagome. We've already left, when you wake up, honey. I'm sorry. I would like to spend more time with you, since you woke up again, but I've got work, your grandfather is taking care of the shrine, and your brother is over at a friend, Koha. Remember to pick him up at his friend's place, okay? I love you, honey._

_p.s your car keys are on the kitchen desk, your sunglasses are in the living room. And you better hurry up, honey. Look at the clock. I lied some money in your bag early today, so you can buy some lunch today._'

Kagome looked at the clock, her eyes widening. She left the note on the kitchen desk, grabbing the car keys, and running towards the living room. A smile plastered on her face. It was nothing like being back here, a normal school day. She grabbed her designer sunglasses, and put them on. She smiled, grabbing the bag, and rushing out of the living room, and to the hallway. She closed the door after her, before locking it. She rushed towards her car, a smile plastered on her face. She studied her car. A smirk replaced her smile, and she opened the door to her baby. It was a very beautiful car. Well, it was one of her cars. She had three cars. She lied the bag on the passenger seat, and got into the car.

One might wonder, how they got this rich? Well.. Kagome's mother had found a lost fortune, and that made them slightly richer. They moved from Japan to America few months after Kagome woke up. They moved close to where Shikon High were, but she still had to drive. They lived now in a large mansion, her mother was now studying to go into the business world, her grandfather stayed at the shrine few blocks away. Kagome got the largest room in the mansion, heh, along with a new set of things. She had gotten one of her cars, a _Camaro_, when she got the best result in the class. This was before they moved to America. She had a lot many would just die to have, but she was still selfless, and would sacrifice herself to help others.

She started the engine of her new silver, special designed _Nissan GT-R_. She smiled at the sound the engine made. She had a new passion for cars. She had a _Bugatti_ as well. But she rarely used it. She turned on the stereo. She also used the _GT-R_ more, because it had a very good stereo. She smirked softly, backing out of the property. She hit the gas, and headed towards the school. She had a good feeling about today.

_**At Shikon High.**_

A certain silver-haired hanyou had just entered the schools area. You could hear it miles away. The stereo was very loud. The song that was playing, was "_Stay In Shadow_". The hanyou stepped out of the car, a black _Dodge Challenger_, exact. Everyone in the school yard turned their head towards him. The girls let out a sigh, knowing they could never have him. InuYasha was one of the popular people of the school, and a very attractive and desired male. He wore a red muscle shirt that hugged his muscles, a black pair of jeans, a black jacket, and a pair of red converse. He smiled towards the girls, and they fell like flies. He laughed of their action.

"InuYasha, now, you should try to be nice towards those girls." InuYasha smirked, turning around. His friend, Miruko, stood behind him. The black-haired monk, was one of his best friends. He smiled.

"Like you're one to talk, Miruko." he laughed out. Miruko mumbled softly, shaking his head.

"I've told you, its my cursed hand's fault." he grumbled under his breath, his 'cursed' hand going towards a certain black-haired demon slayers south area.

A slap sound was echoing throughout the school yard. Miruko now stood with a red mark of a hand on his cheek. He rubbed the sore spot, smiling.

"It was worth it." he grinned, looking at the demon slayer.

"Fucking pervert. Do you want another slap?" the black-haired demon slayer threatened. She held her hand up. She wore a purple v-neck top, and a white shorts that stopped by her knees. She wore pink purple eyeliner, and small amount with maschera. She wore white puma shoes, and a pair of golden bracelets.

Miruko wore a purple muscle shirt, and a pair of blue pants. He wore a pair of black converse, and a golden piercing in his ear.

Miruko was about to answer, when they all heard a certain car pull up behind them. The car stopped beside InuYasha's Dodge. The car was pink. PURELY pink. The whole care, including the interior was pink. Maybe even the poor engine was pink as well. It was a Mini car, and the roof was down. In the car, sat a girl with deep purple hair that would've been mistaken for black, brown eyes and pale skin. The girl stepped out, wearing a.. well, clothing that could be classified between decent and sluttish. The car though, was playing "_Milkshake_", and with the bass. The girl leaned towards the car. She wore a black shorts, white high heels, a black top that was too short and would've been mistaken as a tube top. She wore a pair of Gucci sunglasses. InuYasha walked towards the girl, smirking.

"Good morning, handsome." her voice said, studying her boy. A smirk plastered on her face, as he stepped towards her, but it fell when he stopped few meters away from her, and his look turned towards the new presence.

A silver _GT-R_ with special design on the sides had just arrived the schools parking lot. The sound of the engine was just beautiful, but the music was louder. InuYasha looked at the car studying it. The _GT-R_ took a daring drift around in the middle of the parking lot, before parking it. The car turned off, but the music was still on and loud. The car door opened, and a foot planted on the surface of the ground. A pair of red converse were visible. The person stepped out whole, standing up. The girl took her hair behind her again, smiling.

Kagome bit her lip, grabbing her Converse bag, and looked towards the school. A smile was covering her lips still, and she placed the bag on the ground. She sat into the car again, holding the door open. She looked towards the stereo, smiled mischievously. "_Like A G6_" had blasted her stereo. Now it was "_Rock star 101_" that was blasting the stereo. This caused many to look towards the exotic car, and wonder who this was. They knew there was a new girl in school, and if this was her...

The girl turned the stereo off, before stepping out of her car one last time and locking the car. She walked towards the car with her bag in one hand, and her sunglasses in the other. A smile plastered on her face. Kagome was different now, but could you expect anything else, when you have slept for over 500 years?

Bell was slightly pissed since InuYasha had looked at the girl all the time. He felt something was familiar with her. He shook the feeling off him, walking towards the new girl. He smiled softly.

"A GT-R, drifting dangerously in the parking lot? And with a stereo that can beat even mine? Where have you been all my life?" He laughed slightly.

Kagome's heart caught up in her troth, she studied the boy. It was him... Why?

She shook the feeling of her, knowing he didn't remember her. She laughed slightly along, before smiling. "I've been asleep, and in Japan." InuYasha sensed she had some miko powers, but that was only some... He smiled back, he noticed the necklace she had around her neck, it looked like Shikon No Tama, but it wasn't,

"I'm InuYasha Takahasi." He held his hand out, towards her. Kagome looked at him, smiling. "Kagome. Kagome Penna Higurashi." She shook his hand, smiling. Bell had watched the scene in horror, and walked furiously towards them now. She had a pink aura, her miko powers were slightly out of control.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, bitch?" she flared towards Kagome. Kagome knew she was going to try to hit her. 'Aleastra, are you ready?'. Aleastra, her necklace, growled inside her mind, agreeing. Bell tried to slap Kagome with a miko punch. But when her hand connected with Kagome's cheek, she stood still. Bell became surprised, and when her hand connected with her face, she already knew, she was in trouble.

"Bell, what the fuck did you do that for?" InuYasha grabbed Bell's hand away from Kagome's cheek, and looked at his girlfriend.

"Making sure that this bitch knows that this is my territory, and I'll purify anyone's ass that tries anything else. In this case, hers." Bell growled. Kagome laughed slightly, looking at Bell with brown pink eyes that were slightly glowing.

"Listen here. I won't put up with this shit, honey. I barely felt that slap. No, it was more like a pillow that hit my face. You've got to put more power in your hit." Kagome smirked large, confident. "And I'd like to see you try to purify me. Hey, I'd even like to see if you can hit me, with an arrow filled with pure miko energy, which is lethal. Why don't we try that in the gym, huh?" Kagome walked past Bell, smirking. "And... I won't put up with this shit after a 500 year sleep, so don't fuck with me, okay, slut?" Kagome walked towards the school, the crowd that had come around them, oohed. Miruko and Sango followed after Kagome. They became surprised that she did that to Bell, the school's most powerful miko, and the most popular girl at school, as well as the richest. Well, that was untill Kagome came along. But back with InuYasha and Bell... Bell was furious. Beyond furious. She was red in her face, her fists were clenching. She was publicly humiliated. And this girl wouldn't get away with it.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! 'waving like crazy' lol c: Kagome was VERY out of character in this chapter. But hey, she has been asleep for over 500 years. Can you blame the change of attitude/personality, etc? And please don't chop my head off, about my English. I know, it's a bit off at times. Anyways, I'm really tired now, and I don't feel like writing anything now. I've sat for 4 hours, writing what I now think has become two chapters. It's over midnight in Norway, and I'm really tired. So I'll be lucky if I can upload this now, without falling asleep. I'm very tired, okay? So there's a reason for my probably bad English. **

**I won't update for some time now, since I've got a lot of things going on, more about it is further down. I'm very tired, I still got issues with my back and neck (its soon a whole year since it happened), after a classmate of mine threw me to the floor, without a good reason. I recive trauma, pain, and similar things, thanks to him. I trusted him since 2nd - 3rd grade e.e**

**'I Love It' belongs to Icona Pop, 'Who's That Chick?' belongs to Rihanna and David Guetta, 'The Beautiful People' belongs to Christina Aguilera, 'Stay In Shadow' belongs to Finger Eleven, 'Like A G6' belongs to DEV, Far East Movement and The Cataracs, 'Milkshake' belongs to Kelis and 'Rock star 101' belongs to Rihanna. I don't own Bugatti, Nissan GT-R, Dodge, Mini or any other car mentioned in this chapter.  
**

**Anyways, hello again. I don't have much to write this time though c: The only thing is, if you're confused about something in the chapter, then please, tell me, and I'll try to explain, without confusing you even more ^^**

**There is a lot that is happening in the coming weeks which means, I won't be able to update in a while, unless I get some spare time. Next week, I have a 'try-exam', in well... the other language that's close to Norwegian. Not Swedish, but... Yeah, I don't know the name o.o I've also got three projects. One is about a band or an artist, another is about religion, and the third is about re-design of jewelry. Yeah... It's not that easy. Oh dear, I wonder how high school's going to be then e.e Probably even worse ToT**

**I'm really tired now, and I'm sitting her yawning. So please, tell me what you think. Because if people don't review, I can't know what to work on, what to do better next time, and what not to do.  
**

**Please review, it warms my little author heart n.n And it always makes me happy :)**


	3. This Is Not The End

_The Deadly Prophecy._

**Disclaimer. **Well... yeah.. I don't own InuYasha & co, Rumiko Takahasi does. The songs mentioned throughout the story belongs to their respective owners (unless I've written something else at the end of the song, or at the end of the story, in the AN). But I do own the plot, O.C's that shows up now and then... Yeah.. I'm new at this, so I don't even know :c

**A/N:** Okay.. So, I think this the ONLY chapter, I'll have time to publish this month. The reason(s) written in the Author Note in the end of this chapter.

Anyways, I'll skip talking about that, until the end of the chapter.

**Full summary.**

_She already knew her fate. She didn't try to prevent it. She knew the victory had a sacrifice. She knew what was to come. Yet... she didn't deny it, she didn't prevent it... She just went with it. But before it happened... she made sure that the only one she had loved, protected, safe. She never denied her fate. She embraced it. A smile plastered on her face, before she faded away. She wanted to go... Now that she had seen him, one last time. She didn't know the consequences of her actions at that time.. But she was soon to experience them herself._

_This is "The Deadly Prophecy"._

**A note for my friend Anne.**

And a little note for my good friend, Anne. I'm sorry, but it'll take time, before I can publish the next chapter, that will include the fluff between those two. It's a bit awkward if you're not reading this D:

**Dedication.**

Dedicated to a very good friend of mine, whose birthday is soon n_n

**Warning.**

The point of view, will change without me telling sometimes, so I'm sorry about that. And my English might seem a bit rusty, but it's mostly because English isn't my original language. Norwegian is.

ANYWAYS. Here is the next chapter of The Deadly Prophecy, "_This Is Not The End_"

* * *

**LAST TIME.**

_Kagome walked past Bellflower, smirking. "And... I won't put up with this shit after a 500 year sleep, so don't fuck with me, okay, slut?" Kagome walked towards the school, the crowd that had come around them, oohed. Miruko and Sango followed after Kagome. They became surprised that she did that to Bell, the school's most powerful miko, and the most popular girl at school, as well as the richest. Well, that was untill Kagome came along. But back with InuYasha and Bellflower... Bellflower was furious. Beyond furious. She was red in her face, her fists were clenching. She was publicly humiliated. And this girl wouldn't get away with it._

* * *

_Chapter three. This Is Not The End._

* * *

Kagome walked towards the school entrance, knowing everybody's eyes was on her. A smile graced her lips, as she walked up the stairs to the entrance of the school. The door was quickly open and the black-haired miko walked inside. She sighed softly, walking towards the school office. A hand went up from its place by her leg and landed on the door's handle. She opened it quickly, and was soon inside, closing it behind her. The room was white, with many large windows on the sides. A wooden desk stood in front of Kagome, with a modern computer, lamp and other things one would find in an office. Behind this desk, sat a young woman, with black hair that went down her back, and underneath her bangs, Kagome could see a Prussian blue crescent moon on her forehead, and a magenta strip on each cheek. The woman had brown eyes, that seemed very familiar to Kagome. She felt as if she had met this woman before, but where and when, she didn't remember.

Kagome took a step towards the desk, which made the woman's eyes go up at Kagome. A soft smile graced her lips, and she stood up from the chair she sat on, revealing her outfit. She wore a white top with a white blouse over it. She wore white shorts that stopped by her thigh, and a pair of pink Jimmy Cambel shoes (**A/N: I totally love those shoes. And the name is probably not written right either...**). She walked from the desk, and over to Kagome with a smile.

"Welcome to Shikon High. You're Kagome Penna Higurashi I presume?" the woman asked in a sweet voice. It sounded familiar in a way, but Kagome shook that feeling off her. She nodded softly, with a weak smile covered her lips. The woman smiled even brighter, if possible. "I'm Belle Takahasi,or just, Bell, it's nice to meet you, Kagome."

The surname was familiar, and it immediately clicked in Kagome's mind. This was someone in InuYasha's family, right? "Takahasi? I suppose you're in the same family as InuYasha." Bell's eyes widened slightly, but she recovered from it. "Well, not directly. I'm from another branch of his family, in a way." She said, with the same sweet voice as few seconds ago. "Anyways, I suppose you want your class schedule." Bell turned around, searching for a paper. Soon after, she found it, and turned around to hand it over to the black-haired miko in front of her. "You better get going, the classes are about to begin."

Kagome accepted the paper, and nodded before turning around and exiting the room, rushing towards where she thought her first class was.

Bell turned around, a soft smile covered her features still. Her pale fingertips grabbed the phone that was lying on the desk, and dialed a certain number before placing the phone by her ear. Almost immediately, the call answered, and Bell closed her eyes, leaning towards the desk. "It's me. You told me to call you as soon as I heard something? Well... _She's back._"

* * *

Kagome ran through the hallways, trying to find her class. Giving up on her desperate search, she stopped in front of a classroom. A demon slayer walked behind her, and had soon passed her. Kagome turned around, hearing a pair of foot steps and looked at the paper. "Do you know where I can find classroom 302?"

The demon slayer stopped, and turned towards Kagome. She hadn't seen her face, but she knew something was familiar with her. Mostly because she could sense her aura. The demon slayer studied the paper, before looking up. "I'm heading towards that class now, so if you want to tag along.." Kagome looked up, and saw a familiar face. Sango. She was slightly taken aback. Why was.. Sango at this school as well? If Sango was here as well, wouldn't Miruko also be somewhere nearby? Kagome recovered from the shock, and smiled softly. "Uh.. yeah.. Thanks."

Sango turned towards Kagome, as they both were walking towards the classroom. "Wait a minute. You're that girl who stood up against Bellflower, aren't you?" Kagome smiled slightly. "Yeah. I haven't seen someone who taken aback, or furious, since I was in Japan." she responded, with a slight change of tone. Sango nodded, before taking a turn around a corner. "We're soon there. Anyways.. I think we're going to be very good friends. Anyone who's against Bellflower, is my new best friend. I'm Sango. Sango Kokoro." (**A/N: Okay... it was just random.. I think Kokoro means heart in Japanese. I think...**)

Kagome smiled, before responding. "I'm Kagome Penna Higurashi. Nice to meet you, Sango."

Sango stopped in front of a classroom, and was soon entering the room. The class turned silent as Sango entered the room, and their attention was turned towards her. Kagome walked after Sango, but stopped by the door. The teacher had his face turned towards the duo, and he wasn't very happy. "SANGO KOKORO! This is the second time."

Sango rolled her eyes, before stepping aside, allowing the teacher to see Kagome. The teacher raised an eyebrow, before sighing. "And your excuse is?"

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, before stepping into the room. "I'm the new student. Kagome Penna Higurashi." The teacher's eyes widened. He rose to his feet, and bowed for her. "Ms. Feather, it's an honor to have you here." Kagome was taken aback by his action, and looked at Sango. "Does he do that to every new student, or?" Sango silently shook her head, before retreating towards her seat in the class. The teacher regained his position, and sat down on his chair.

"Why don't you introduce yourself for the class, Ms. Feather?" Kagome bit her lip. She had no problem with doing that, it was just the teacher that at the moment, freaked her out. She walked towards the middle in front of the class, sighing softly. "Well. I'm Kagome Penna Higurashi, and I just moved here from Japan. More than that, people really don't have to know, unless they talk to me." The teacher nodded slightly, before turning towards the class.

Kagome's eyes flew over the students that sat in front of her. Nothing seemed to catch her eye. Untill..

Her brown eyes found something silver in the back of the class. A certain silver-haired hanyou, with a certain purple-haired bitch on his lap. Lips locked together. She felt something crack inside of her. She felt something break. But most of all... She felt sick. She felt really sick. She pushed the feeling aside, hoping it would subside, but it didn't.

Sango's eyes locked at Kagome, and her eyes grew large. Kagome's eyes, filled with disappointment, anger, sadness. But the huge factor, was regret.

The teachers mouth moved, but Kagome wasn't paying attention to that. It was turned towards the couple that was sitting in the back of the class. "Three timing asshole." she whispered. No one heard it, since the words became sealed with miko energy.

The teacher looked at Kagome, before looking down in the book again. "Pick a seat."

Kagome searched through the class, the only seat available, was a seat between InuYasha and Sango. Kagome sighed, walking towards that seat.

The purple-haired miko, sat now on her seat instead of InuYasha's lap. InuYasha had his eyes on Bellflower, a factor in his eyes was a feeling, a feeling that Kagome knew all to well.. love.

Kagome sighed, sitting down on the seat that was between InuYasha and Sango. With her eyes fixed forward, her face was difficult to read. But one feeling she felt, was regret.

Sango nudged her elbow into Kagome's arm, looking at her. "What's wrong?" Kagome gritted her teeth slightly, placing a hand on her forehead. "Nothing."

_If one knew better.. they would have known that Kagome lied._

* * *

**Time-Skip, Last Class.**

* * *

Kagome looked at her outfit for the thousand time. She hated it. It was the traditional miko outfit. And it wasn't something Kagome was pleased about. She had to bite the bad apple this time.

In front of her, stood the teacher. A woman dressed in the same outfit Kagome was in. The woman's hair was brown, and hung in a high ponytail. She had blue eyes. Kagome had heard that the teacher's name was Ms. Yuki.

"Okay. So now, everybody knows what they're going to do. Now, go do it."

Ms. Yuki was a young woman, miko, and teacher. She was kinda cool in a way. She would let people practice what they wanted, AS long as they behaved, and challenged themselves. But if someone didn't behave, she could be very scary. Kagome could sense her miko energy, but it wasn't in high amount like hers...

Kagome looked at Sango. "You're a demon slayer, I suppose?" She nodded. "And this is my weapon. Hiraikotsu (A/N: it's probably not written right either, but I'm too tired to fix it now)." She said, lifting the boomerang that hung on her back, up. Kagome nodded.

"And you're a miko, I suppose?" Kagome bit her lip, before nodding once again. "You can say that.. I'm not that powerful."

Sango smiled, and was about to respond, when someone called her name from a distance. She turned towards Kagome, "I'll see you later, I've got to go." Kagome nodded, seeing Sango run off towards the source of the voice. Kagome turned around, hearing her own the name being called. Ms. Yuki stood behind her, one foot softly tapping the ground. "So, you're the new miko?" Kagome nodded for the fourth time in a short while. Yuki studied her, before turning around.

"Well. I don't know if you've got enough miko energy to pull this off, but follow me."

Kagome scoffed, shaking her head. Yet, she followed the teacher. Well, other miko's, demon's and half-demon's could only sense a small amount of her power, mostly because, if they had been exposed for her power, in raw form...

Yuki lifted up the archery equipment that lied on the ground, and handed it to Kagome, who took it immediately. "Let's start small. Shoot at that target." Yuki pointed towards a target that stood much away from them.

Kagome readied the bow, and silently closed her eyes. She sensed Bellflower closing in on her, and Yuki, and opened her eyes. "What do you want?"

Bellflower smiled sweetly, and looked at the teacher, ignoring Kagome's question. "Ms. Yuki. I wondered if I could dual against Kagome later on?"

Kagome sighed, annoyed. So she wanted 'revenge'?

"Well, it depends. If Kagome is able to manage your powers, and if she is strong enough to manifest some spiritual energy."

Kagome smirked softly. "Oh, why not? I'll do it."

Bellflower smiled sweeter than she did few seconds ago, and manifested a bow and arrow in thin air. Everybody looked astonished as Bellflower shot the target that stood the far away from them. And hit bullseye. "Try beating that, Kagome." Bellflower whispered, as she passed her. She stopped on the sideline, looking at the arrow, and bow that Kagome held.

Yuki looked at Kagome. "Start off with a small amount of power, and try to hit the target closest to us."

Kagome readied the bow for second time, and closed her eyes. She pulled the string backwards, aiming towards the target that stood closest to them. She released the arrow, but as she did, she aimed for a target that stood far behind what Bellflower had shot. Kagome opened her eyes, looking at the arrow that flew through the air. It dodged people, and everything else. It was a shot to kill. Bellflower laughed slightly. "What were you trying to hit? Air? Well you succeeded."

Yuki growled at Kagome in anger. "I told you to aim for the target that was closest to us, not far away. AND not to use so much power. Yo-"

Yuki didn't get any further in that sentence, before the target that Kagome had shot at, disappeared from the face off the Earth. Kagome made the bow disappear in thin air. "You told me to use small amount of power. I did. Anything else?"

Yuki looked in astonishment at the target that no longer stood there. She turned towards Kagome, she didn't sense that massive amount of power from her. "How come I can't sense your full potential of spiritual energy?"

Kagome turned away, looking at the sky. "Because, I sealed it. That's why. Now can Kiky-... I mean, Bellflower try to fight me with full force?"

Bellflower's jaw was open, she was clearly impressed, but she recovered quickly, not wanting Kagome to see her reaction. Aleastra had already seen this reaction, and since she and Kagome was connected, Kagome saw it. It made her smile.

Yuki looked at Kagome, not knowing if she was serious. "You want Bellflower to attack you... with full power? Are you insane?"

Kagome turned towards Yuki, smiling. "A bit. Sleeping for 500 years, makes one insane somewhere in one's mind, don't you think?"

Bellflower had overheard the conversation, and had already readied a bow and arrow. "Well, are you ready to show what you're made off?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Try, and you'll see."

Kagome knew that Aleastra was doing this, that she, herself, wasn't saying this. Aleastra had now taken slightly control over her body, and she was now fighting to regain her own consciousness.

**Aleastra wanted revenge. She felt it.**

Yuki stepped away from Kagome, wishing her good luck. This had attracted a crowd. InuYasha, Miruko, Sango were only few of those who were seeing this.

**Aleastra looked towards Bellflower, it was now or never.**

Bellflower's fingertips touched the string, and she pulled it backwards, with the arrow firmly on the string.

**Kagome were fighting against Aleastra's conciousness, who had taken over her.**

Bellflower released the string, raw spiritual energy shot towards Kagome, a pure pink color was surrounding the arrow that came towards Kagome.

**She finally regained consciousness...**

_But it was too late..._

Everybody covered their eyes, the pink had blinded their eyes. Even demons had trouble with the light, and closed their eyes in slight pain.

_"This is not the end." a warm and soft voice said._

InuYasha and Sango were the first ones to open their eyes. What they saw, shocked them to no end.

~ _To Be Continued_ ~

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay. It was a little cliffy. But the end was lousy D: I hurried it, so I feel like it didn't become that well, as I wanted it to become :c So I guess you want to know why this is the only chapter that will be published in this month, and that means, there probably won't be another chapter before next month or even May. _

_**REASON: **School. It's a pure hell now. I have three exams in the next days/weeks. Already tomorrow, I have an exam in English. Monday next week there is Norwegian exam and after the easter holiday, there is a math exam. Not only that, I have three presentations, a helluva lot math and Norwegian homework, and in 37 days I'm going to remove the braces, if my dentist isn't such an evil person this time as well :c _

_So, I must honestly say, I'M SORRY. School is a hell now, and with everything else after school. Oh dear.. _

_IF I'm lucky, I might be able to write the next chapter in the next month, and maybe publish it._

_Well.. this has been sort of practice for the English exam tomorrow c: Aw.. Here I come, bad character :c  
_

_n.n_

_**Note 1** - I almost wrote this in Norwegian ^^ Anyways, why it was 'Kagome Penna Higurashi', was because I just felt like it. Kagome has slept for 500 years, and she wanted a change, let's say that c: Anyways. Penna is Latin, and means 'Feather/Wind'._

_(In Norwegian it would've been, and I translate directly from English to Norwegian now; "Uansett, hvorfor det var 'Kagome Penna Higurashi', var fordi jeg følte bare for det. Kagome har sovet for 500 år, og hun ønsket en forandring, sier vi c: Uansett, Penna er Latin, og betyr Fjær/Vind". I guess that now you've learned some Norwegian ^^) _

_n.n_

**_Songs in the chapter._**

_~ Wonderland by Natalia Kills, Who's Next by Porcelain And The Tramps (Porcelain Black), Drop The World by Eminem and Lil' Wayne, Fighter by Christina Aguilera, Fade To Black by Waiting For Iris, Ghost Of Love by The Rasmus, Bring Me To Life (Remix) by Evanescence, Misery business by Paramore, Crush Crush Crush by Paramore, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, Running To The Sea by Röyksopp and Susanne Sundfør, Angel Of Darkness by Alex C, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha, Drip Drop by Safura (Success Remix), Euphoria by Loreen, Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger, Unstoppable by Kat Deluna, Break You Hard by Natalia Kills, Bass Down Low by DEV, Fuck You by Lily Allen, You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi, Part Of Me by Katy Perry, Loca by Shakira, Starships by Nicki Minaj, Smile by Avril Lavigne, What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, Monster by Paramore, Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, According To You by Orianthi, Diamond by Rihanna, C'Mon (Catch 'Em By Surprise) by Tiësto vs Diplo ft. Busta Rhymes, Watercolour by Pendulum, Like A G6 by Far East Movement, DEV and The Cataracs, Save Me by Morandi ft. Helene, Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u., Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach, Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence, Anti You by Blue Stahli, You're Going Down by Sick Puppies, Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera, Girlfight by Brooke Valentine ft. Big Boi & Lil Jon, In The Shadows by The Rasmus, Frøken Möet by Staysman & Lazz (Norwegian song, and artist, I'm still mad at one of my friends of making me like this song :c), Battlefield by Jordin Sparks, Rock Star 101 by Rihanna, Bordet by Gabrielle (Norwegian song and artist) and Fuck U Betta by Neon Hitch.  
_

_n.n_

_**Piece of my mind now;** I think I've got waaaaaaaay too many favorites on my PS3 :c Oh dear, better delete some of them cx Oh wait... ANIME!  
_

_**Next Chapter: **"Falling Inside The Black." or "Pick Your Poison."  
_

_n.n_

_Anyways.. See you guys later, and I hope you liked this chapter. It was over 3,600 words in less than... heh, two-three hours n.n _

_I better get going. Exam tomorrow, and all that ;)  
_


	4. This Is Not The End Part Two

_The Deadly Prophecy._

**Disclaimer.** I don't own InuYasha. Neither do I own the songs mentioned throughout the story/chapters. I do own, the plot though cx

**A/N:** Hey again. Yeah.. Looks like I was able to write a chapter in-between my 'exams'. Yeah. The LOONG author note is at the end of the chapter as usual c:

FUCK I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED TO WRITE ON.

**Full Summary.**

_She already knew her fate. She didn't try to prevent it. She knew the victory had a sacrifice. She knew what was to come. Yet... she didn't deny it, she didn't prevent it... She just went with it. But before it happened... she made sure that the only one she had loved, protected, safe. She never denied her fate. She embraced it. A smile plastered on her face, before she faded away. She wanted to go... Now that she had seen him, one last time. She didn't know the consequences of her actions at that time.. But she was soon to experience them herself._

_This is "The Deadly Prophecy"._

**Dedication.**

To my good friend, Camilla, whose birthday was on Wednesday. Happy be-late birthday, girl. And to my friend, Adele.

**Warning.**

Jumping from POV to POV without telling at times. I'm not the best describer. And I must warn, that my English isn't the best. I'm from Norway ;)

Anyways. here is the next chapter of '_The Deadly Prophecy_', 'This Is Not The End Part Two'.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

_Last time._

**She finally regained consciousness...**

_But it was too late..._

Everybody covered their eyes, the pink had blinded their eyes. Even demons had trouble with the light, and closed their eyes in slight pain.

_"This is not the end." a warm and soft voice said._

InuYasha and Sango were the first ones to open their eyes. What they saw, shocked them to no end.

* * *

_~ Chapter four. This Is Not The End, Part Two ~_

* * *

What they saw, shocked them to no end. A pink glowing barrier or shield was held around the girl. The arrow Bellflower had shot, had avoided it and had shifted direction towards a tree that stood behind Kagome. The tree was barely damaged which indicated that the arrow lost its power when it passed the shield. Bellflower had turned around the light was too strong for her to handle apparently.

They turned their head again towards Kagome. The shield that was lit in front of her, disappeared with a flick of her wrist. Kagome's whole being was glowing in a soft but light pink color. She wasn't wearing the Traditional Miko outfit anymore, in its place was a dress. The dress was strapless, and reached Kagome mid-thigh. It wasn't tight on the body, it hung in the end (**A/N: I'm not a very good describer, so please bear with me :c** ). The dress bathed in a beautiful and soft color mix of red, white and pink. It looked like it was on fire.* Her hair hung down as usual. Her eyes glowed slightly in a soft color, her lips was glowing in the same way.**  
**

"This is not the end;" she whispered. "It never was, was it?"

InuYasha, Miruko and Sango looked at Kagome with confused faces. Who was she talking to?

"Was it?" no one answered. It was silent. Too silent. Kagome's eyes flickered towards the crowd that stood behind InuYasha, Sango and Miruko. Realisation hit her and had soon launched herself at them. "Get down!" she growled demanding. They did as told and was soon on the ground. Everyone, except for InuYasha that is. Kagome was about to launched herself at InuYasha, trying to get him down, when a shape appeared behind her. She had sensed the shape even before it had materialized itself behind her. Her powers were still sealed and she couldn't try to unseal them now. If she unsealed them now, she would be vulnerable for at least a few days.

The shape was about to attack, but Kagome beat it to it, and twisted her body around to kick the shape. As she did, her foot got caught in mid-air. She tried to do a twist to get loose, but it was effort wasted. Kagome looked at the shape, as it smirked. Before she knew what had happened, they were flying in high-speed up towards the sky. The shape stopped in an unknown height, looking at Kagome before she felt her foot being released. She felt a strange hole in her stomach, that you felt when you were in a rollercoaster and you were going in high-speed downwards (**A/N: Or Spin Spider in Tusenfryd nearby Oslo. Oh dear, I screamed, and cursed so loud that it was strange that my friends didn't hear me from the other side of the park)**. Kagome's mind didn't register what happened, and everything soon became black in her mind.

* * *

InuYasha looked up towards the sky, where Kagome and the shape flew up, confused. Why did she attack that shape when it hadn't hurt her? And why did she tell them to get down?

His thoughts got interrupted as his nose caught the scent of Kagome again. It became stronger and stronger. His honey pole eyes caught something falling from the sky. Before he could register anything, his feet had began to move and he was soon in the air, trying to catch the falling shape. His eyes widened slightly, not when he noticed that it was Kagome, but when he noticed she wasn't responding to his voice. She was unconscious.

InuYasha landed softly on the ground, and lied Kagome down on it. He tried to wake her up by shaking her. No response. He tried to call for her. Yet again, no response. His heart went to his troath, as he tried repeatedly to wake the glowing miko up with no avail. He closed his eyes, _why was he reacting like this? He hadn't known her for that long, or? _

"I'm sorry, Kagome" was the words that escaped his lips, before he stood up, and turned around. An unknown feeling grew inside of him, and he wanted revenge. But that feeling got subsided, as a warmth spread on to his back. He turned around to where Kagome lied, only to find her whole being glowing again.

"This is not the end. It never is." her voice was warm, and soft. It filled his whole being. InuYasha didn't like that new, unknown feeling building up inside of him.

Kagome levitated up from the ground, and swiftly turned around with her back towards the silver-haired hanyou. "Get away from here!" she called out towards him. Before he could protest, she had already flew towards the shape that materialized in front of them. InuYasha did as told, with resistance.

Her dress blowed in the wind, making the flames more ferocious. The glow had subsided slightly, but her aura radiated a sharp glow slightly of her skin. InuYasha studied her every move.

Kagome attacked the shape, repeatedly, without hesitation and no holding back. Her attacks was filled with what she would think as, a low amount of spiritual energy. But that 'low amount of spiritual energy' she thought of, was nearly impossible for a normal miko to master forth.

The shape flickered its eyes towards InuYasha, and smirked slightly.

"He doesn't seem to know, does he?"

"It was and IS for his own good, and you know it!" she growled back. Her fist was back by the side of her face, and soon hit the shape's face. A groan came from it, and he shook his head.

"And when will you let him know?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just reloaded for her next attack. With her next attacks, it would take a lot of her energy. As she had slept for 500 years, her powers had grown, but her energy to do show and master those powers fell. The shape smirked more, and delivered a blow to the stomach that shot Kagome into a building wall. It was a powerful attack, filled with energy of an evil aura.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed from where he stood. He tried to run towards the slightly injured miko, but couldn't move from the spot. Something was keeping him there.

The shape levitated towards the miko, and placed a hand on her cheek. His smirk got even larger and creepier.

"Poor miko. You've lost some of your elegance over the years."

Kagome's eyes were closed, and the glow was gone. The flames on the dress had dimmed down. She had blood running down from her lips, and bruises and scars covered her arms. The shape turned around, looking at InuYasha.

"I'll take it as a defeat. And I'll have my prize now."

The shape landed on the ground, away from Kagome (mostly since her miko powers were still radiating of her, and it hurt him), and walked towards InuYasha, who now stood protectively in front of the one he wanted to protect. The shape was getting closer and closer and the smirk became an evil grin. InuYasha's clawed hand went to the side of his hip out of habit, and soon Tetsuiga was out of its sheet. Normally when he took it forth, it would be a rusty old sword. But now, it transformed into a fang.

"What did you do to Kagome?" he growled. He stood in front of Kagome's shape, who still was in the wall.

The shape stepped towards InuYasha, but stopped as the sword was placed next to its troath.

"Who the fuck are you, and what did you do to Kagome?" he growled once again. The shape, no, demon in front of InuYasha, grinned even larger.

"You don't remember me? Well, I must admit. She has done a good job on making you forget about it all."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"You haven't changed a bit, half-breed."

The miko started to move slightly, a moan escaped from her. She was soon awake again, and now the games were over. The demon smirked again, looking towards the miko.

"What I mean, is that... you and Kagome over there... has a pa-"

The demon wasn't able to finish that sentence, before he was shot backwards by a pink silver power beam. InuYasha turned around, looking at Kagome. She stood behind him, halting. She gritted her teeth, blood covered her perfect porcelain skin.

"Get in cover now, InuYasha."

"Not untill you explain what is going on."

Kagome frowned and closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next.

'Kagome, he's aw-'. 'Yeah, I know, Aleastra. I know. But I hope that it will last a little longer. I can't tell him anything yet. I can't. And you know it.'

Kagome was interrupted in her mind-talk with Aleastra, as InuYasha threw himself at her, covering her from the attack that came from above. Kagome shocked by his action. Yes, he had done it before, but. it was different now. She closed her eyes, feeling a liquid fall from her eyes. InuYasha noticed something wet hit his haori, and his face was turned towards the miko. He smelt the salt. It was an all-too-familiar scent.

"Baka, you need to get away from here now. Please. I'll tell you everything when you're ready for it. Okay? Please." she whispered to him. She was begging him. InuYasha looked at her, with slight doubt, but nodded.

"Fine, but now you've promised. You better keep it, wench." he said, as he moved away from her. The power beam was gone, and the demon stood with an even darker aura behind Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome nodded, and InuYasha moved away.

"Are you coming?" InuYasha asked, looking over his shoulder. Kagome knew he had moved away far enough from them for her to do the attack.

Kagome walked towards the evil aura, and saw the next attack coming. She closed her eyes, as she jumped into the air. Her eyes glowed again, and the demon knew it wasn't good. It turned around, as it noticed Kagome preparing for an attack. She was confident in this one, and it terrified the demon.

"I am Kagome Penna Higurashi. And I'm not about to let a demon take me down now."

Her whole being glowed pink again, and she clasped her hands together. The demon knew which attack it was now. The demon tried to escape, and tried to put up a barrier. Kagome opened her hands again, a pink bubble in the middle that grew and grew. It covered her whole being after few seconds. Kagome's eyes were closed. A smile covered her lips.

"This is not the end." her voice echoed throughout the place. The bubble became larger, and larger, before it suddenly exploded.

The blast shot InuYasha backwards, everyone else as well. It was so powerful, that it made almost everyone faint.

InuYasha sensed two new presences appear on the place. Both of them, were powerful beings, and they were both inuyokais.

"_The seal on her powers has been removed, and they will soon be released. It'll put all the students in danger. Just, get her out of here!_" was the last thing InuYasha heard, before he fell into darkness.

* * *

_InuYasha was the first to wake up. The only one to wake up. His vision was blurry and his ears twitched at the sound of the voices that spoke in front of him. His vision began to clear up, In front of him.. stood his father. The Dog General bent over Kagome, and lifted her up from the ground. He wasn't shot back by the barrier that used to surround her body. The Dog General looked over his shoulder, and at InuYasha. _

_"It's for the better. Besides, it was her last wish, son."_

_"Father, what do you mean?" he growled, stepping towards Kagome and his father._

_"That... That, my son, you have to figure out yourself."_

_And with that, the Dog General and Kagome left with a bright white light, leaving InuYasha alone there._

_~ To Be Continued ~_

* * *

**A/N:** KYYYYAH. I'm pretty pissed off now. My father, of course, had to make me abandon this chapter. I was originally planning on publishing this on Thursday, but I had a test on Friday, so I was yelled at cause I didn't practice for that test, but writing on this chapter. Goddamnit. And the net isn't as stable as usual. Gha.. Tell me what you peps think. And thanks for the review in the last chapter. I really appreciate it. That little, can lit my smile up.

One little thing. Does anyone know what Holy War is in Japanese? ^^ It's needed for the next chapter. And if you know, then please, tell me :D

_~u~_

**Note 1** - Have you ever read or watched The Hunger Games? You know the dress Katniss wore when she was with Ceasar, I suppose? When she spun around and the flames erupted from the end of the dress, yeah.. Those kind of flames was on Kagome's dress, but she doesn't need to spin around for them to erupt, they're erupting at all time, the effect depends on how her feelings or mood is.

**Note 2 -** HELLO ;waves like crazy;

_~u~_

**~ Songs through the story ~  
**

Fighter by Christina Aguilera, When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls, I Gave You All by Mumford & Sons, Fuck You by Lily Allen, Breathing by Jason Derulo, Turn All The Lights On by T-Pain and Ne-Yo, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy, Fighter by Christina Aguilera, Lights by Ellie Goulding, Mr. Know It All, Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), Because Of You, Breakaway, Dark Side, Catch My Breath, Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u., My Happy Ending, Nobody's Home, When You're Gone, Keep Holding On, Complicated, by Avril Lavigne, Never Too Late, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation, Dressin' Up and E.T. by Katy Perry, Out Of Control by Hoobastank, Such Horrible Things by Creature Feature, Trust Me (Vasco & Millboy Radio Edit) by Pandora, Untouched by The Veronicas, War Of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch, We Are by Thousand Foot Krutch, We Are (Radio Version) by Ana Johnsson, Whispers In The Dark by Skillet (*.*), A Neverending Dream (Radio Mix) by Cascada, You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u., Mockingbird by Eminem (*.*), Good Girl Gone Bad by Rihanna, Killer Love by Nicole Scherzinger, This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars, This Means War by Nickelback, Gasolina by Daddy Yankee, Gasoline by Porcelain and The Tramps, Who's Next by Porcelain and The Tramps, I Love Rock 'n Roll by Porcelain and The Tramps, Breathe Me by Sia, Did My Time by Korn, Disturbia by Rihanna, Anti You by Blue Stahli, Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera, Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera, Save The Hero by Beyoncé, Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé, Radio by Beyoncé, Too Little Too Late by JoJo, Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless, In My Head by Loreen, Skyfall by Adele, Whisper by Evanescence, Hello by Evanescence, Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, Shattered by Trading Yesterday, Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, Best Is Yet To Come by Red, Running To The Sea by Röyksopp and Susanne Sundføre, Release Me by Agnes, You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, You're Going Down by Sick Puppies, Who's That Chick? by David Guetta and Rihanna, Try by P!nk, Till The World Ends by Britney Spears, Stronger by Kanye West, Stay With Me (Everybody's Free) by Dj Ironik (It's the world's most saddest song. I started crying as I heard it again), Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u., Starstrukk by 3OH!3 and Katy Perry, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, Make A Move by Iron For Hire, and again Best Is Yet To Come by Red.

~u~

**Thought at the moment ;** I'm bored, and I have no life at the moment. Wait, oh, it's just snow outside. Yeah. It's a lot of snow here now. I wish for summer to come

**What I should be doing instead ;** drawing on my tablet, or playing the Sims 3, or even playing Sniper Ghost Warrior 2.. No, more like helping my father with the cars outside. Rawr, its classic cars, oh yesh n_n

**Next Time. **The next chapter will probably be '**Save The Hero**'. I don't know yet.

Anyways, I've gotta go.

Exams to finish, math to defeat, a school year to survive and things to deal with ;)

Happy Easter Holidays btw n_n


	5. The Unknown Power Of The Miko, Legend

_The Deadly Prophecy._

**Disclaimer. Okay. So everyone knows I do not own InuYasha & co, and I never will. Rumiko Takahasi-chan does.**

**A/N. **I'm so sorry that I couldn't update untill now e.e More than once has it fallen into me to write another chapter for TDP, but I haven't had the time, inspiration, neither the energy to do it. And the long Author Note is as always, in the end of the chapters. So yeah..

**Dedication.**

This chapter is dedicated to my dear, fluffy friend Anne, who is very awesome. This Chapter is also dedicated to my two other good friends. Ingrid, and Tina.

**Warning.**

_Swearing from our dear hanyou, Fluffy-chan and some from our dear Miko, Kagome._  
_I also warn about my bad English grammar at times and my bad describing sometimes._  
_I also warn about sometimes changing the point of view at times without telling. Grr._

_My original language is Norwegian, not English. English is more like my second language, heh n.n_

**Now, I'll stop my long ~ talking, and move on with the newest chapter of The Deadly Prophecy. "The Unknown Power Of The Miko and The Legend.".**  
**This chapter has important details for future chapters. So, read carefully, and note the details that seem 'unimportant' to the ones that talk and thinks at times.**  
"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

**Last time.**

_InuYasha was the first to wake up. The only one to wake up. His vision was blurry and his ears twitched at the sound of the voices that spoke in front of him. His vision began to clear up, In front of him.. stood his father. The Dog General bent over Kagome, and lifted her up from the ground. He wasn't shot back by the barrier that used to surround her body. The Dog General looked over his shoulder, and at InuYasha. _

_"It's for the better. Besides, it was her last wish, son."_

_"Father, what do you mean?" he growled, stepping towards Kagome and his father._

_"That... That, my son, you have to figure out yourself."_

_And with that, the Dog General and Kagome left with a bright white light, leaving InuYasha alone there._

* * *

_~ Chapter five. The Unknown Power Of The Miko, and The Legend. ~_

* * *

The atmosphere was tense. You would've suffocated if you stepped into the room both by the tension and by the overwhelming power that lied dormant in the unconscious miko. The room was white, which made the light from the windows reflect in the room, making it more lit up than usual. The room was quiet, as if it held its breath at the time being. The room was modern, and not very over-decorated. It was pretty. The room was yet again, quiet.. It was in a way, scary..  
Yet, there stood two silhouettes in the room with their backs towards the window. There were three presences in the room. One of them were unconscious, and were slightly covered with blood. Power was slightly radiating from her. The two others, stood at one side of the bed/sofa that the girl lied on. They were inuyokais. The girl was a miko. You could sense their powers if you walked into the room. Even if you weren't a miko, demon or not, you'd sense their large amount of power.

One of the silver-haired silhouettes turned around, revealing a strong face. The Inuyokai had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, with a magenta strip on both of his cheeks. He had a magenta strip on the bottom of his eyelids, and golden eyes.  
His hair was silver, and reached the floor, only few centimeters above. He wore an Armani suit, which gave hint towards, that he was a business man, both respected and feared. One of his clawed hands held on to a modern phone, and it was soon by his elf-like ears. A strong voice answered the phone.  
"Takahasi speaking, who's this?"

"Calm down, Rin... Rin.. calm down.."

An upset voice got louder and louder, which forced the inuyokai to take the phone away from his sensitive ears. Few seconds later, the voice calmed down, and he took the phone towards his ear again.

"They're asking already? Both the Monk and Demon slayer? Fine... You know what to do, Rin. But stir no suspicion around my brother. He must not know, at all cost. After all... She said to keep it a secret from him until it was time." He waited few seconds listening to what the girl, named Rin, said before talking again.

"I'll get Jaken to pick them up.. Be safe, koii. I love you." The phone was placed on the table that stood by him. He sat down in the brown chair, a comfortable good chair. One clawed hand reached his forehead, and he let out a sigh of annoyance. This Secret.. 'Why and how the hell was I dragged into this?'.

"Father.. Their starting to ask questions about her."  
The silver-haired inuyokai that stood by the miko, finally turned around, revealing an even stronger face, than the other inuyokai. The similarities were obvious, and one knew by one glance at the two, that they were related.  
The inuyokai let out a deep sigh, before turning around and walking towards the large window that stood in front of him. His hands were on his back, and his hair hid the hands almost. He studied his territory, before looking down in the garden, where his beautiful raven-haired mate was caressing, and caring the roses.  
A smile formed on to his lips, and a fang poked out. "What are they questioning about her then?"

The other inuyokai looked up at his father before answering. "Rin said something about them asking who she really is, what her powers were, where she really comes from, if she's dangerous and even.. if she's the miko in _the Legend._ "  
The elder froze at the mention of _the Legend_. 'Why would they ask about _the Legend_? No one should know of_ the Legend_...'  
No one had talked about _the Legend_ in years, decades, yes, even centuries. They knew not to question about that. Not after what happened. He growled warningly, as he turned around once again, facing his son.

"Untill _she_ wakes up, and tells us that we can say anything around _the Legend_ to others that asks, then that question is out of the world. As far as I know, she's still a mere mortal. Not a Megami, not Kami, not an Angel. As far as I know that is. She still is Mistress Penna's daughter, the heir to the Northern and Eastern Lands."

Mistress Penna was a good friend of both his mate and himself. She was one of the bravest people he knew of, and the most powerful as well. Her mate was a very powerful demon, but passed away soon after her giving birth to her daughter. Untill a few years, centuries, she disappeared after taking her daughter to the Bone-Eaters Well where the heir was reborn as a raven-haired girl.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, for once, curious. This Sesshomaru never got curious..  
"Her powers then? What are they? Where?"  
The elder smiled softly. "Her powers... they're of unknown origin. Some are from her father, some are from her mother. But, if I'm correct, Megami of War, must have intervened, and made her... powers... unbelievable powerful."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised slightly, but he recovered quickly, regaining his normal cool.

"How much power can she hold within?"

His father let out a sigh, closing his eyes, quickly opening them soon after. His eyes met his son's eyes.  
"If they continue to grow at this speed... it'll be... not a question of how much power she holds... It's how much more she can handle, and control before it gets out of control and how much time there'll be left, for her to learn how to be the one to choose the worlds destiny."

He knew his son would be confused, and continued.

"Her powers.. in the wrong hands and without the right training and meditation, she will be able to kill everyone.. with just a flick of her wrist, or even destroy the world.. But in the right hands, and with the right training and meditation, she will maybe... be able to defeat what is to come."

The older inuyokai turned towards the miko that lied in the bed.

"but if she is willing to do it once more.. to take the risk again.. if she's ready in time... no one knows yet.."

The inuyokai snapped back from his thoughts as a car pulled up in front of the Mansion. His head turned quickly towards the window, and he knew already who had arrived by the change of the smell in the air. He turned his head towards Sesshomaru, who nodded and was out of the room faster than you can say "Fluffy".

"I wonder if anyone is ever ready for what's to come..."

The Demon Lord turned around, swiftly, and walked towards the door. He looked at the Miko one last time before leaving the room, leaving the powerful miko alone.

As he stepped down the stairs to the second floor, a presence he had expected appeared in front of him. Yet.. as he expected his presence... It caught him off guard somehow... Not that he appeared suddenly... not at all.. it was the appearance of the hanyou that caught him off guard. The red eyes with blue pupils looked into the Demon Lord's eyes, with Death.

**"Where the fuck is she?" the silver-haired transformed hanyou growled.**

* * *

_She lied on the bed. Her face was blank, all emotion was gone. She was resting. Powering up. Her powers was unsealing. And she was resting for being able to accept, to manage those powers. A smile covered her face suddenly. Her brown eyes opened for the world once again. The brown-haired and black-haired silhouettes noticed her resurrection, and they were fast at their feet._  
_"Kagome?"_  
_"No... they.. fuck... it feels like someone has hit me in the head with a hammer... arr.. where am I?" said the confused girl. She looked at the two, they were back again. _

_"Kagome, you're.. you're at the Takahasi Mansion.." the black-haired girl answered. She looked at the more confused girl._

_"What happened? All I can remember is the Battle... InuYasha! Where is he?" The two silhouettes looked at each other with a sceptical look, before turning towards the miko again._

_"Kagome... He's... he's out on a rampage... but.." said the brown-haired girl, she couldn't finish the sentence before the miko interrupted._

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'OUT ON A FUCKING RAMPAGE'?!"_**

_~ To Be Continued ~_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay.. so I should probably start With explaining why I haven't updated since now. School, homework and a lot of exams are the reasons. As well as lack of inspiration, time and Yeah. e.e I'm so sorry. But I've got to focus mostly on School now, since our grades are soon to be set, so yeah.

So what has happened since last time? Nothing much, actually.

...My dentist has finally decided to be nice cx and said I could take of the braces.. So.. I'm going to take of my braces tomorrow (YAY :D ).

...I've received one exam. The English Exam, and I got a 5, I think n_n It's a really good grade :D

...And school is being a pain as usual u.u

~u~

~Songs throughout the story~

~Freak Klaas Edit Mix by Klaas and Bodybangers, The Game Of Love by Helena Paparizou, Teardrops by Helena Paparizou, Save The Hero by Beyoncè, Voice Of Dissent by Flesh Field (Rrr.. Watch Bestamvsofalltime - Duality, and you'll understand ^^'' Death The Kid... raaawr ~u~), Sweet Dreams by Beyoncè, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.~

~u~

**Thought at the moment ;** I'm hungry ~. TO THE KITCHEN c: And I can't wait until tomorrow.

**What I should be doing instead ;** well ~.. I should actually be finishing the four presentations I've postponed for two days now, instead of writing u.u

**Next Time. **The next chapter will probably come in the end of April now, or in the beginning of May. It depends if I got time, inspiration or even have enough energy to write u.u

SOWI ANNE D: I couldn't get in any fluff in this chapter. Beklager e.e Skyldfølelsealarm u.u I'll try to put some fluff into the next chapter. I promise I'll try e.e

~u~

Anyways, I've gotta go.

Exams to finish, four presentations to prepare, a school year to survive ;)

See you people later n_n And please review. It'll most likely encourage me to update faster ^^


	6. Break The Ice

_The Deadly Prophecy._

_**Disclaimer.** - I don't own InuYasha & Co. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. It would be animated. _

_BUT. I do own a few characters here and there, among those are Leather. _

_**AN.** Everything (info, explanation, and yeah) stands in the last section of the chapter, in the AN. But this might be a chapter with an exaggeration on linking words. it's also not looked over, I'm now practicing for my English Exam tomorrow. So please, give me some reviews, and tell me what I should do better, and yeah._

_I started on this chapter, while I was at school. So... Yeah._

_**Dedication.** _

_Dedicated to two of my very good friends, who I can call Best Friends, Ingrid and Tina ( another chapter dedicated to you two :D )._

* * *

'thinking' "talking"_ things happening somewhere else._

* * *

_**Last time.**_

_The older inuyokai turned towards the miko that lied in the bed._

_"but if she is willing to do it once more.. to take the risk again.. if she's ready in time... no one knows yet.."_

_The inuyokai snapped back from his thoughts as a car pulled up in front of the Mansion. His head turned quickly towards the window, and he knew already who had arrived by the change of the smell in the air. He turned his head towards Sesshomaru, who nodded and was out of the room faster than you can say "Fluffy"._

_"I wonder if anyone is ever ready for what's to come..."_

_The Demon Lord turned around, swiftly, and walked towards the door. He looked at the Miko one last time before leaving the room, leaving the powerful miko alone._

_As he stepped down the stairs to the second floor, a presence he had expected appeared in front of him. Yet.. as he expected his presence... It caught him off guard somehow... Not that he appeared suddenly... not at all.. it was the appearance of the hanyou that caught him off guard. The red eyes with blue pupils looked into the Demon Lord's eyes, with Death._

_**"Where the fuck is she?" the silver-haired transformed hanyou growled.**_

* * *

_~ Chapter 6. Break The Ice, The Truth Is Out. ~_

* * *

_In a place long forgotten, secret from even the government and the ones who knew everything. A place few knew of, and those who knew of it, was sworn to secrecy unless they wanted a life filled with torture for both them and their family. This place was a prison, not an ordinary prison who held your everyday-lawbreakers. No, this held the worst of the worst. Some of them weren't there because they were evil, they were there because they had an immense power locked up inside of them where others were there because they were either too powerful or too wanted to be outside with the normal, non-powerful humans. _

_One of those who were locked inside there, was a girl, with a beauty few had seen. She held an immense power inside of her, in addition to that, she was wanted. Very wanted. In the other words, in the demon world/society/Community, she's one of the most (if not the most of them all) valuable girls to have walked the Earth. In addition of would've been seen as one of those with the most untamable power, which was very desirable and if the right demons got their hands on her, they would be able to enslave everyone, if she was co-operative (the last demon who tried to force her power out, and tried to tame the power himself.. Consequently, it was as if he never existed soon after). _

_She wasn't often spoken about, although everyone knew who she was and that she was very powerful. The reason why she wasn't mentioned that often, was because of the Legend that was said to be lost. Yes, the Legend. And the Legend wasn't lost as the rumors say. No, far from it. The Legend was forbidden to talk about because of a certain Demon Lord had made it illegal. In spite of this, it was whispered among the people who wasn't in Cryostasis (**which I'll soon explain**), about who she really was, or what, in addition to the Legend._

_You probably have heard about Cryostasis before, but this type of Cryostasis is different. Those who were too wanted, powerful or had an immense power was locked up in Cryostasis, an endless sleep. One was put in a machine of some sorts (**A/N; similar to the machine in Break The Ice - Britney Spears Official Music Video, the only difference is that it's placed in the middle of a room, with guards, like the guards in Ultraviolett in that room when Violett breaks out at the start, around the room, and the holder/Cryostasis machine/prison is glass all around**), and from there you would be sleeping forever, until someone wakes you up. On rare cases, the one in Cryostasis could awaken by their own brute strength and will power. And one day, it did indeed **happen**._

* * *

_"After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in the end, I wanna thank you. 'Cause you made me that much stronger.", "It's been a while. I shouldn't have kept you waiting. But I'm here now.", "My powers? I don't know. I don't know what they are, where they're from nor why I have them. But all I know, is that when I've used them, I don't remember anything afterwards." & "I'm back."_

_ - Leather Break (M. Rensu T. H.)_

* * *

_ There was a crack. And soon, that crack let out some strong light. That light became stronger and soon the crack expanded. Soon after the crack was so large, causing the glass to shatter. The pieces fell on the ground, bit by bit. The prisoner, the one who was locked inside the Cryostasis Machine, had now escaped from the so-called, unbreakable glass prison. The guards around the room awoke from their sleep. The prisoner who once was locked inside of this room, had the highest security of everyone at the facility. It was said to be impossible to escape from. They clearly had that wrong. The guards grabbed their black weapon, not the your ordinary gun, or weapon. But one specially made to handle if such situations were to occur. _

_Inside of the now shattered glass prison, levitated a shape in a standing place. Its eyes were closed, and the fog that silently laid before the guards that hid the shape from their vision, began to disappear. The fog disappeared rather quickly after, and revealed a shape in front of them. Its eyes opened, revealing a pair of glowing dark blue eyes, with perfect shaped eyebrows to match. As the fog fainted away, a face was more revealed. By the looks of it, it was a girl's, a woman's face. The face revealed that the woman, or girl was young. Maybe in the age of 16-17. Her skin was almost milk-white. Her lips were red as roses and perfectly formed as well, as well as her nose. Her hair was silver with small tints of pink and red in it. It went all the way down to her midback. She had elf-like ears (slightly like Sesshomaru's ears), that was slightly hidden by her hair. She had a timeglass shape on her body. She wore a black top that stopped above her midriff, showing off the well-shaped abs, that would make a man's mouth water in only seconds.__ In addition to the black top, she wore a pair of white shorts that stopped above her mid-thigh, ultimately, showing off her well-shaped legs. On her neck, just below her jaw line, if you looked closely you'd see a birthmark. A birthmark shaped as a feather. Around her neck hung a necklace with two white feathers and a crystal. Both of the feathers tip, glowed in a piercing gold in a beautiful manner. As if that wasn't enough, on her right bicep hung a silver bracelet with strange markings. Her bellybutton was decorated with a red feather that hung down from a silver dot with a silver pin through the bellybutton. _

_She was a beauty unlike anyone had ever seen before. _

_Her face was difficult to read, neither her eyes nor face showed any sign of feelings nor emotion._

_The guards looked at her with suspicious. They knew that if they did one small mistake, even a wrong step, she'd take that opportunity. And taken the fact, that she broke the glass prison, that was said to be unbreakable, they had to be very careful. And soon that one mistake was done. _

_One of the guards turned his head to the left. **Bad mistake.** _

_The unreadable face, became readable. A smirk plastered itself on her lips, and a fang poked out of her mouth. 'After just few seconds, maybe a minute, an idiot manages to do a small mistake? Wow. I'm impressed, that's a new record;' she thought, 'although I'd appreciate it if they could make it a lot more difficult to escape. The unbreakable prison, seems to be breakable after all.'_

_One of the guards growled, knowing one of his men had made a mistake already. This was going to be another bloodshed. And all because of one simple mistake. The leader of the guards knew they had little time, before the prisoner would engage them in battle, and escape after beating them in battle. They knew she was talented in both martial arts, and weaponry. And if she held a weapon, it would immediately adapt to her strategy and power, with other words, they'd be screwed. One thing they didn't know, was that she had a weapon._

_She levitated out of the remains of the glass prison, and on to the floor. The guards noticed her place, and thought she was vulnerable. Poor bastards wouldn't know what hit them._

_Two of the guards ran towards her, their target was to aim for the kill. The girl held her head down, crouched at the ground. As the guards came closer, she prepared a strategy in her head. _

_With a flick of her right wrist a weapon, a sword to be exact, appeared in her hand right hand. The handle had two feathers in the color of a soft combination of red, brown and white, that hung down in a thread on the handle. The blade of the sword was shining, markings was clearly visible on the blade._

_ She stood soon up, and her blade pierced through one of the guards. Fast assure, the other guard was also impaled by her sword. Just as fast as the two guards had fallen, the rest also fell. Soon she stood in the room alone, blood covered her sword. Her face was still expressionless. She walked towards the door, throwing her sword into the air, making it disappear with another flick with her wrist. The door opened automatically, and she was soon one step closer towards freedom. _

_A slight smile covered her lips. She would be able to see the sun, the sky once again. Feel the grass between her feet, feel the Wind against her skin, feel the smoothness of water again. She was actually.. waiting happily to be outside once again. Outside of this prison that had held her for years. In front of her, guards appeared. They ran into the room she was standing in. She studied the guards. They were there to take her Down, weren't they? They were serious this time. _

_"CODE YELLOW! The guards in room Cryo 1 has fallen! SHE'S ON THE LOOSE! Capture her, alive, NO MATTER THE COST!" Someone said into the microphone/alert thing. It sounded like the leader of the facility by the change of voice._

_The girl smirked slightly._

_"So you can lock me inside another so-called 'unbreakable' glass prison? Right now, I want to laugh. You should know by now, that there isn't one prison on this Earth, in this time, or any other time nor place, that can hold me locked up inside for long." the girl said, she was amused. They wanted to lock her up again, maybe this time they'd try some experiments on her. If they could get close, that is._

_The smile changed into a smirk, not of the good kind, nor bad._

_"This should be fun. So. Let's play." _

_The army of guards ran towards the girl, and the girl closed her eyes. They were closing up now. She opened her eyes. Revealing a pair of glowing red eyes, the two feathers on her necklace became more colored with the gold. They were close now. She smirked more. "Let's indeed play."_

_With a flick of both her wrists, two swords, one in each hand, appeared. They were really close now. She ran towards them. She would take on the world, if necessary. But she'd make it home. Home to her mother. Home to her father. If they remembered her. She knew her mother remembered her. It was a matter if her father remembered her. And if they were still alive. _

* * *

**-Scene change, slight timeskip and POV change-**

* * *

"NO!" I screamed, waking up. I sat up, breathing heavy. I was scared. So scared for what was going to happen. So scared. I got my breaths under control, and I was soon calm again. I licked my lips, standing up from the bed. Feeling cold, I looked down at my attire. I wore a black shorts that reached mid-thigh and a black top that stopped by my midriff. Quickly, I turned towards the chair on my left side, and grabbed the grey, long and comfortable jacket. As I put it on, I studied the room. This wasn't my room. Far from it. It was white. I turned towards the door, and walked outside. I heard some voices from downstairs, at least there was some people here. I wasn't alone. As I stepped towards the staircase, I felt a bad feeling flush into me. It knocked air out of me, and made me gasp for air.

The sounds I had made, had apparently been heard by certain ears, and footsteps was now heard walking towards the staircase where I was. I placed both my hands on my stomach, feeling something kick me there. What was going on?

But that wasn't everything. Soon I was in the wall, something had kicked me backwards with a lot of strength, making me hit the wall, hard. It knocked the air out of me a second time.

Soon after, a certain silver-haired Demon Lord was crouched by my side. Worry was covering small parts of his face. I hated it. When people took pity in me. I didn't need their pity. I didn't need their looks.

He lifted me up into his arms, bridal style, and started to walk down the stairs. I felt even worse now. Things became blurry once again, and I was soon sailing into darkness once again..

* * *

**~Another timeskip and POV change~**

* * *

The powerful miko, woke up again. The girl had passed out into another vision. Inu no Taisho knew of these visions, and knew what they meant.

_It was time. Time to tell him. Time to tell them. The truth. Or at least... Parts of it. If they're ready._

The girl sat up, placing a hand on her forehead, she shoke her head, before turning towards the two Demon Lord's, the hanyou and the three human's. **Wait.. Three?**

"Why are they here? What is Miruko and Sango doing here?" the miko asked confused, her head turned towards the hanyou. "Does he know? Goddamnit, why?" she said, before realizing what was going on.. She slightly sighed.

"You already know why, Penna. You just need to know the right words to answer the question yourself, without revealing too much." the eldest Demon Lord answered, looking at her.

Kagome sighed low, before nodding short. "I know why. Miruko and Sango saw everything. The battle. You probably heard the conversation. You probably saw what happened soon after the explosion, didn't you? How come you didn't blackout, like everyone else? It was directed towards everyone. Even those with spiritual energy, low, high or locked away. It would've hit both of you;" she turned towards InuYasha. "And I know you heard the last bit of the conversation between Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. You heard about the seal being removed. You heard it. He also gave you one clue, the last clue in the puzzle, before disappearing with me. 'It's for the better. Besides, it was her last wish, son'."

~**Flashback**~

_InuYasha sensed two new presences appear on the place. Both of them, were powerful beings, and they were both inuyokais._

_"The seal on her powers has been removed, and they will soon be released. It'll put all the students in danger. Just, get her out of here!" was the last thing InuYasha heard, before he fell into darkness._

_InuYasha was the first to wake up. The only one to wake up. His vision was blurry and his ears twitched at the sound of the voices that spoke in front of him. His vision began to clear up, In front of him.. stood his father. The Dog General bent over Kagome, and lifted her up from the ground. He wasn't shot back by the barrier that used to surround her body. The Dog General looked over his shoulder, and at InuYasha. _

_"It's for the better. Besides, it was her last wish, son."_

_"Father, what do you mean?" he growled, stepping towards Kagome and his father._

_"That... That, my son, you have to figure out yourself."_

~**End of flashback**~

"Who do you think the 'her' he mentioned, is? Do you remember her?" she asked InuYasha.

InuYasha tilted his head, before answering. "You."

Kagome smiled slightly, before looking at the ground, shaking her head. "Not me. You don't remember her. But I can't expect anything less from it. It seems he can't know the truth yet. None of them are ready."

The eldest Demon Lord nodded slightly, looking at Miruko and Sango. They understood perfectly clear why she didn't tell anything. But why couldn't they be told anything? Inu no Taisho had spoken with the Demon Slayer and the Monk before they had entered the room. If she wouldn't tell anything, then they were to leave. Until she could tell them it. Both of them left the room, both very suspicious. Why?

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. **She held immense power?**

"One thing, before you jump to fast conclusions, Miko."

Kagome looked at the youngest Demon Lord, and nodded slightly, wanting him to continue.

"You've heard about the Legend; are you the One?"

Inu no Taisho looked at his eldest son, and growled a warning. Kagome closed her eyes, a familiar feeling building up inside of her. Her eyes opened themselves again, and a bright glowing pink color had replaced the normally brown color in her eyes. She stood up from the sofa, and looked at the Demon Lord.

"You're close, Demon. But not quite. The One from the Legend. I'm **nowhere near as powerful** as the One."

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised at her new attitude, and by the answer. His father had told him about her powers. She was Mistress Penna's daughter. He had heard about her. She was very powerful and very respected. She could take out a whole army worth of demons. With a flick of her hand. And when her mother was respected, her daughter should also be respected.

"Nowhere near as powerful? You know you can do serious damage on the world? That you can control everything around you under some circumstances? That you can kill everyone in the world, with a flick of your wrist? Are you that blind? You're actually a danger to yourself, and to the world. You should be locked up like Megami." The Young Demon Lord barked (**no pun intended**).

Inu no Taisho took a step back. His son was going to engage the Young Mistress in a battle, after talking about someone Kagome held dear. Now he was doomed. The battle. Would be the first one.. Which he could lose. The first battle he'd actually lose to a girl (**AN: Sorry, Anne. I just couldn't resist, but if a girl could beat Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection.. it would've been funny. And Sesshomaru would learn to respect the miko. Bwhaha XD Sorry, I just need something funny now, it's so tense.**). Auch. He'd never hear the end of that from InuYasha. But he'd maybe learn to not be so arrogant, and disrespect the Miko, or the Young Mistress and the soon-to-be Demon Mistress of the Northern and Eastern lands. Well.. They all have to learn sometimes, that you've met your superior.

Izayoi noticed her mate's retreat, and stepped back as well. InuYasha didn't move at all. He wanted to see this. Either Kagome would be serious damaged, and maybe dead, or Sesshomaru would come back with his tail between his legs, or he'd maybe learn to respect Kagome and maybe even him.

Kagome felt something click in the back of her head. She growled slightly. Her aura changed. Her appearance changed. Her ears changed into elf-like ears, her skin became milk-white and her eyes changed into glowing dark blue eyes. Her facial expression, was serious. She was pissed as well. Nobody mentions Megami, unless she mentions her first. Now that pissed Kagome greatly. And talking about her, being locked up? Nobody fucking messes with her nor Megami.

Kagome growled loudly, and before anyone could register what happened, Sesshomaru was in the wall, his Armani suit curled up. Kagome, or Penna as her name is, stood still. She looked at the Demon Lord who was now decorating the wall, and growled warningly.

"Dare to say anything bad about **MY daughter** again, the least of your worries should be ending up as a permanent wall décor. 'Cause next time, I'll fucking kill you, Sesshomaru. And this time, I'll honestly do it."

The audience, consisting of Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, InuYasha, Belle and Sesshomaru was slightly (to say the least) shocked, and looked at Kagome with big eyes.

"WHAT?!"

InuYasha's jaw was at the floor. And then something clicked inside of his head.

"You have a daughter? When did this happen? More importantly, who the hell is the father that I'll be killing? WHO AM I FUCKING KILLING?!" InuYasha barked (**no pun intended here either**).

Kagome sighed slightly, turning around. It would be a lot to explain.

"Yes. I have a daughter. And her father.. is already dead."

~ To Be Continue ~

* * *

_"Yes, hello?"_

_"it's an emergency, Monica. You need to bring **him** down here."_

_"Who is it about this time?"_

_"It's... It's Leather Break."_

_The other line got silent for a few Seconds. A growl was heard._

_"Fucking morons, you said you'd keep her locked inside. Fucking bastards. How many did you lose this time?"_

_The caller's line got silent, a scream was heard in the other end, and the phone fell on the floor._

_"Hello?"_

_The presence picked up the phone, speaking with a voice, that she, Monica hadn't heard in years._

_"You're a fucking traitor, you know that? I thought I could trust you and Saxor. Apparently, I was wrong."_

_"Leather Break."_

_"No. Santa Clause;" she growled. "anyways. You'll be held responsible for their deaths. You put me here, so you better be ready. Cause you'll have to face me. Sooner or later."_

_"Leather, listen!"_

_The Connection was cut, and the phone fell to the ground once again. The presence left the room, evidence of her being there, was never found. It was as if she never was there in the first place._

_Leather Break. The girl who seemed unbreakable._

_Yes._

_The Leather who broke out._

_Leather Break._

* * *

_**AN.** Hey people. I know it's been a loooong time since I've updated. Which means, a 'LOOOONG' chapter. Okay, now.. The reason why I haven't updated is because school has had me by the neck, not literally, with homework but there has been a lot of other stuff happening. Things has held me up lately, I've actually intended to write a chapter, but I haven't had enough inspiration and motivation hasn't been at the top lately. Anyways, what has happened lately? _

_Well.. Let's start for a few months ago. I got a new computer (again, this is my fourth computer, and no, I'm not spoiled), I've realized that Red Dead Redemption is awsome, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII is coming soon (I can't wait), I've developed a small hate towards seagulls (One kept me awake night to Sunday, and I hadn't gotten much sleep that night, maybe 30 minutes), there will be a sequel to Fast And Furious 6, which means HEEEELL YEAH THERE ARE TWO HOTDOGS IN ONE :D (Jason Statham and Vin Diesel n_n) and I've finally straighten things. _

_~Songs used throughout the chapter~_

_~Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida, Make A Move by Icon for Hire, Did My Time by Korn, Mz. Hyde by Halestorm, A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation, In The End by Linkin Park, Break The Ice by Britney Spears, Because Of Me by Seether, Monster by Paramore, Love Me Or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign, Bleed It Out by Linkin Park, What I've Done by Linkin Park, Anti You by Blue Stahli, ULTRAnumb by Blue Stahli, Leadfoot Getaway by Blue Stahli, Voice Of Dissent - Preemptive by Flesh Field, Teardrops by Helena Paperigouz, Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, A Place For My Head by Linkin Park, Bordet by Gabrielle, Club Rocker -Club mix- by Inna ft. Flo Rida, Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down, Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, Whisper by Evanescence, Funhouse by P!nk, Get The Party Started by P!nk, Haunted by Evanescence, Angels by Within Temptation, The Unforgiven by Apocalyptica, Memories by Within Temptation, Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach, Remember The Name by Fort Minor ft. Styles Of Beyond and C'Mon (Catch'Em By Sureprise) by Tiësto vs Diplo ft. Busta Rhymes.~_

**_Next time ; I don't know when the next chapter might come. But I'll be back soon again. Maybe... Just don't lose hope, okay?_**

**_See you people later._**

**_WISH ME GOOD LUCK ON MY EXAM TOMORROW :D_**

**_~ Cassandra Blue Black Moon._**


	7. The First of the Ten

_The Deadly Prophecy._

**Disclaimer. The only thing I own, is the plot, and some characters here and there that isn't known from the show. Okay? Now back off, lawyers. In other words, I don't own InuYasha & Co. I only own Leather, and the plot, and some other small stuff.. Or yeah.. **

**AN. Hey again, peps. And yeah. I'M HAVING ANOTHER EXAM TOMORROW, AND I'M FREAKING OUT. AND IT'S SOON SUMMER :D**

**Dedication.**

_Tina and Ingrid, this is to you two. The best friends, anyone can ask for._

**A warning.**

**This chapter MIGHT be VEEEERY confusing.. So yeah...**

**And yeah. My English grammatic, isn't the best. I'm from Norway, so yeah :)**

* * *

Last chapter.

* * *

"Yes. I have a daughter. And her father.. is already dead."

...

_"Yes, hello?"_

_"it's an emergency, Monica. You need to bring __**him**__ down here."_

_"Who is it about this time?"_

_"It's... It's Leather Break."_

_The other line got silent for a few Seconds. A growl was heard._

_"Fucking morons, you said you'd keep her locked inside. Fucking bastards. How many did you lose this time?"_

_The caller's line got silent, a scream was heard in the other end, and the phone fell on the floor._

_"Hello?"_

_The presence picked up the phone, speaking with a voice, that she, Monica hadn't heard in years._

_"You're a fucking traitor, you know that? I thought I could trust you and Saxor. Apparently, I was wrong."_

_"Leather Break."_

* * *

_~ Chapter Seven ~ The First of the Ten. ~_

* * *

_(yeah, it refers to the new one I introduced in the last chapter)_

The room was quiet. It wasn't strange though. An outburst from the miko, and everybody got silent. Kagome sat down on the couch, looking at the red cup she held in her hand that held warm kakao. Sadness was slightly covered on her face, but she put on a mask for her friends. She didn't want them to worry. The last thing she wanted was for them to worry.

Sesshomaru was the first one to break the silence.

"So; Megami is your daughter?"

Kagome breathed out, she had to explain it now, the truth and everything with it. She looked at the people in front of her, before slightly shaking her head.

"Yes and no. You know how I adopted Shippou back in the Feudal Era? I adopted Megami like that. But she is also in a way, my daughter."

Kagome bit her lip softly, knowing a certain girl was closing on them. They took forever to ask questions, and it was driving her patience to the limit. She wasn't very patient now, not as she was before. She looked towards the window, before yawning slightly.

"Could you people hurry up with the questions? There is someone I have to meet soon, and yeah... I don't think you want a destroyed house now do you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, before sighing. This was going to be hard.

"So that's why I sense a new presence here? Who is she? What is she doing here?"

Kagome sighed slightly. This was the girl. Or, no. She could drive them on a wild goose chase. She didn't want them finding out what she was planning, nor what was going to happen. She had hurt them enough in the past.

"That girl who is around here, is Rensu Tu, or rather, Penna*. She is my..."

InuYasha looked at her, tilting his head to the side. "She's your? Friend? Sister? Familiar? Daughter? Who?"

Kagome bit her lip, standing up again. "One of those is correct, InuYasha. I can't tell you who she really is.. Her true name is not to be spoken of, mostly because of the Legend, yes, the Legend."

InuYasha froze, knowing who she now was; he staggered backwards, falling down at the chair behind him. He now realized who she was. He really did. He looked down at the floor, placing his head in his hands.

"She's... no, Kagome, that can't be... You can't be serious. She can't be..." He was shocked. Shocked and amazed at the same time that she was alive.

Kagome looked at him, nodding slightly. "Yes. Yes she is. She is. There's no denying it. And now you know the risk if it's told. You can't tell anyone what you know now. If you do, then I can't promise I won't come after you. I can't promise that you'll be alive for longer. Trust me, when I say this. She is back. And she's out for revenge. Don't stand in her way or mine. I'm sorry it has come to this. I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you for all for everything you've done.. It means a lot to me. And thank you, Inu No Taisho, and Sesshomaru. It means a lot. I and my mother are in your dept, Taisho."

Inu no Taisho looked at her, nodding short. "You're just like your mother, Penna. But you're in no dept, nor is your mother. Neither of you are in my dept, if anything I'm in both of yours debt."

Kagome looked up at him, smiling slightly. "She told me you'd say that. My mother says hi. Anyways, I better get going. Thank you."

Kagome turned around, walking towards the door. She was about to tell something. An important hint. "Tu also says hi, and that she can't wait to see you people again."

Everyone that stood behind her was shocked.

"W-what?"

Kagome smiled slightly, opening the door.

"Goodbye."

She walked out of the building, shutting the door behind her. A feeling known as relief spreaded inside of her.

She now didn't have to worry about them even trying to interfere. She had already told them it was dangerous. And if they were to interfere? They would be one inch closer to death. And with a pissed off fighter slash badass slash assassin on their tail if they dared to interfere, they were certain to not getting any interference from the Taisho family in the War that was to come.

* * *

Yes. There is a War coming soon. And whether they were to win or lose, they would still get something good out of the War. But either way, if they were to lose, they would lose something, and if they were to win, they would still lose something. Exactly what they would lose, well, no one was certain what it was. But they knew they would lose something, or at least, the ones who knew the War was coming, knew. The others, who were oblivious of the War that was coming, they knew something was off.

* * *

**_Time skip, or something like that._**

* * *

In front of her stood a girl, with beauty few had seen. The black-haired female smiled again. "They're no longer involved in this. The only thing you have to worry about is finding him again."

The girl smiled a rare smile, nodding slightly. "Thank you. How did he take it?"

"It could have gone better, there's nothing to worry about. He doesn't remember anything yet. He doesn't know how you are, or how you look. Nor that you're related to him. They don't remember you, except for me."

The girl nodded in gratefulness. "Thank you"

The black-haired woman nodded, looking at the sky.

"It was for his, their own good. I just hope that I will have the same incidence as yesterday, when he showed up."

"He? Why? I thought I neutralized him?"

The black-haired woman shook her head, looking at the red-head. " so did I.. but now, he's back and he's out for blood, Feather*."

Feather, the red-haired female, beautiful as few, was actually shocked, this was really rare. Her eyes changed emotions, and she turned her head towards the ground, her hands fell around herself.

"But... I.. no.. It can't be. My seal is impossible to break. Unless, they told him how to, or they did it."

Feather fell on to the ground, with the black-haired soon after. She embraced Feather, as she comforted her. "We're alone, Feather. We can only trust each other, and my family"

She nodded, knowing what it meant. They were on their own. They couldn't rely on anyone now. Not on their grandmother / mother's reputation. Not on the Lord's. Not on anyone. Only themselves, and the black-haired's family.

The black-haired placed a hand on to Feather's head, and held her close. "Take us back home to the Sunset* Mansion."

A pink barrier formed around them, from the girl's hand. She closed her brown blue eyes, and placed her head, towards the other girl's head. "now."

And with that, they both disappeared from the place, leaving only a feather in flame on the ground.

* * *

**A shape stepped forth from the shadows, a cloth hid their identity. It walked towards the feather, crouching by its side. The shape picked it up, without any trouble. A pair of blue eyes studied the feather.**

**"She has really returned."**

**A strong, and gruff voice stated. The feather was embraced in its hand, and was soon clenched within the hand. The shape stood up, releasing the half-broken feather, before placing his hands into his pockets. He looked behind himself, revealing some purple/pink hair, before looking in front of him, and walking towards the shadows again.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**It whispered, before disappearing into the shadows.**

* * *

_The feather flew up into the air, levitating high above the forest. Even though it almost was destroyed, broken, it flew. It flew with the wind._

_Its fire was still burning. It lasted for a while._

_Before it disappeared into oblivion. _

_One of the ten was gone._

_Was it going to continue like this?_

* * *

**Time skip. Or something.**

* * *

The girl was tired. She rested her head on her hand. A sigh escaped her rose-red lips. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't like keeping secrets from them. Not at all.

She stood up, pushing her raven black-hair back, and walking towards the door.

She didn't expect anything to hit her. To happen to her.

A bullet sound was heard, and soon, everything went black for the black-haired miko. Fainting into the darkness she knew all too well. The same darkness she had been inside of for 500 years. A sleep that had made her friends and mate, forget about her. She disappeared into that darkness.

_Again._

She didn't expect the _Assassin_ back so soon. At least, not to shot her.

She was after all...

Their real, long-lost daughter that was trapped inside of Cryostasis for a long time.

The one who broke out.

_Yes. Leather Penna Break._

_~ To be continued ~_

* * *

**_A/N: HEEEEELLO.. Okay, so this is the second chapter I'm posting for The Deadly Prophecy this month. Now, tomorrow I have an exam, and I have to study for that. Although I'm almost finished, I need som adjustments on it. Anyways, I better get going soon. Now, I know there's a lot of loose ends in the last two chapters. But I promise. I'll connect those ends in the next chapter, when I explain everything. Absolutely everything. Also, who HE is. Bahaha, anyways. Tell me what you think of this chapter. _**

_IMPORTANT (and a very useful hint :3 ) - Did you know that Penna means Feather in Latin? .o. Now that, should be_ a good enough hint to figure out this chapter.

**_The next chapter ~ Deadly Elegant Assassin/Badass meets Powerful Badass Miko._**

**_Untill next time._**

**_The summer holidays is just around the corner :D_**


	8. Past Memories

_The Deadly Prophecy._

**Disclaimer. I don't own InuYasha & Co. I own Leather, and the others not known from the show, as well as the plot. But the boy.. well, might be owned, slightly by my friend, and by me. It's only the name that is the same. Anyways... I DON'T OWN HIM.**

**AN. Okay, so as I started on this chapter, I'm at school, waiting for the time that I have exam. Yeah, and I'm not exicted about it. The Cold War and the Cubacrise, well, I'm going to present those two. Oh dear.. I'm gonna be SOOOOO DEAD! This chapter is rushed, okay?**

**Dedication.**

_This is dedicated to Ingrid and Tina. This is the third chapter in a row that is dedicated to you two. You two are the best :* Good luck on French exam, hons._

**Warning.**

**I'm not English, I'm Norwegian, with other words, I'm from Norway.**

**Swearing from our good Kagome, Leather, Monica, Saxor, and from me. Heh.**

**This chapter is also rushed, so yeah.. It's not looked over a second time/betaed... AT ALL.**

_Enjoy this filler chapter as I go and have my nightmare of an exam._

* * *

_Last chapter._

* * *

_A bullet sound was heard, and soon, everything went black for the black-haired miko. Fainting into the darkness she knew all too well. The same darkness she had been inside of for 500 years. A sleep that made her friends and mate, forget about her. She disappeared into that darkness._

_Again._

_She didn't expect the Assassin back so soon. At least, not to shot her._

_She was after all..._

_their real, long-lost daughter that was trapped inside of Cryostasis for a long time._

_The one who broke out._

_Yes. Leather Penna Break._

* * *

_~ Chapter seven, part two. Past Memories. ~_

* * *

The girl stood up again, a smile covered her lips. The silver-red/pink-striped-haired girl, a beauty few had seen, smiled devious. It went as planned. A communicator that hung over her ear, and slightly across her cheek towards her lips, sparked as a voice started speaking from it.

"Te? Was it a direct hit? Can you confirm it, over?" a gruff voice asked, the girl placed a hand on the communicator, and bit down on her red lips before answering

"Hey, yeah. It wasn't a direct hit in the back, it never was meant to be lethal."

The one on the other side of the communicator cursed. "Fuck, Te, you have to kill her. She'll come after us if she finds out. Goddamnit, bitch, listen, you need to take her down now. You only get one shot, do not miss the chance to blow, it's an opportunity once in a life time, and you know it."

Te growled. She didn't like being talked down on. That pissed her really off.

"Listen, how close did your men get? Not even as close as I am now. I'm the closest to her, none of you can ever get that close, as I am. Nowhere near, you understand that? I'm more powerful than you, and I could kill you if I wanted to, but I won't do it, mostly because you're my friend. Monica, I mean it. Dare to call me a bitch again, and I'll leave you guys, forever.

Monica sighed slightly, in defeat. "Fine. He says hi by the way"

That was the last thing, Te heard before the communicator was turned off in the other end. She stood there, frozen. She gritted her teeth, almost hitting the ground with her mana. She looked down, holding the communicator in her hand, before dropping it down, and stepping on it with enough force to start an earthquake.

She looked at the sniper rifle she held in her hand. it was one of her dearest weapons. She was what you can call, an _assassin._

* * *

**Time skip, forth in time. **

* * *

The black-haired girl lied on the floor, she growled slightly. A moan of pain escaped her lips as she tried to stand up. Her teeth were gritted, her eyes searching for the bullet. It had just missed her head. She didn't see it coming. And not even from the assassin.

She turned around, seeing something being reflected. She had quickly recovered from the blow, and was now up again. She found the bullet in the wall, a special made sniper ammo. Of course. L. She's back.

She looked at the girl with the silver hair and red/pink strips, seeing the similarities on them two, she growled again.

"Te, what the fuck?"

She jumped up on to her feet, and looked at the girl, taking a battle stance.

The other girl jumped down to her, taking several flips before landing elegantly on the ground, her sniper rifle on her back. She looked professional. Very professional.

"Hello, mother."

The black-haired woman smiled slightly, but it fell soon. A frown covered her lips, and her eyes were fierce, as she looked at her daughter.

"You missed, you never miss your target, Te."

Te smiled slightly, nodding agreeing in what she said. "I never do. Did you see what was in front of you?"

The black-haired woman turned around, looking at the now dead demon that had waited for her. She turned around soon after, because of the horrifying look on the beast after being shot.

"And you shot it in the head?"

Te nodded, grinning like a maniac.

"As I said, I never miss my target."

It was certainly true. She never missed her target. _Ever. And Saxor was one to know that._

* * *

**Somewhere else. Back in time. Flashback. Or memories.**

* * *

_"Leather, wait!"_

_A boy with pink/red hair, and blue eyes ran after the now running silver-haired girl with red strips. His hand was reaching out towards her, but she didn't reach for it back. She ran faster and faster, and soon the transformation had began._

_Her silver-red-stripped hair became purely silver and grew from her midback, down to the ground. Her dark blue eyes began to glow. Her whole being started to glow, and soon she was levitating. The weather had turned, and it was beginning to thunder. _

_"KYAAAAAAAAH!" the girl screamed. the thunder repeatedly hit her, and it showed no mercy. It didn't seem to hurt her, just... paralyze her, or even make her stronger. her head was pushed backwards, and her hands were clenched._

_The boy who stood in front of her, studied this, the scene. it wasn't pleasant. He tried to touch the girl, but as he did, the thing stopped. He was shot backwards, and hit the ground with a powerful thud, a groan escaped from him._

_Leather levitated higher up into the air, and a thud was suddenly heard when she was falling towards the ground, hitting it in high-speed. _

_"Leather, NO!"_

_were the last words that escaped his mouth, before he suddenly went unconscious. He had hit his head pretty hard, and it was clear to see that he was damaged. Badly. _

_A girl came running towards him, she fell by his side, the communicator was attached to her ear, as she almost screamed; "Code RED! CODE RED! He's badly damaged. Really badly. I need support, now! Leather Break is also out! SOMEBODY, BRING HER IN! Sergeant Monica Ignis reporting in!"_

_Monica looked at the boy, trying to find his pulse, which she eventually found. And it was low. Very low. She looked at the boy again, tears almost running down her emerald red eyes. Her pink hair hung over them as a curtain, shielding them from the world. _

_"Why did you run after her? She's not worth it, Saxor."_

_The girl whispered, as her head fell on Saxors chest, waiting for back-up to come. She raised her head, few minutes later, looking towards where Leather had fallen in high-speed. There was a crate there.. But there was no sign of Leather, or anything else there. Only two feathers. Two feathers in flame._

_"No... Leather... she's... no.. Oh God..."_

* * *

_As the dust cleared away, only two feathers remained in the crate where she had landed._

_Two feathers of flame. They were strongly lit up, and this flame would last for a while. Soon that fire was going to die._

_But for now, it became crystal, keeping both the flame and feathers, intact._

_As well as her heart. _

_The Legend was now written. And people was now fearing the worst._

* * *

_~ To be continued ~_

* * *

**A/N. HEEEEY. Okay, so as I'm now done writing this small 'filler' chapter, I'm soon having the exam. THE LAST FUCKING EXAM OF THE YEAR. Of 10th grade. Of High School. Oh my god.. I can't wait :D Anyways, yeah, it's kinda short maybe, but I'm happy with it for now. It's raw, with other words, not edited, or looked over a second time. I'm rushing to write this chapter. Heh, even though there is an hour till my exam is now, so yeah.. Heh.**

**Tell me what you think.**

The next chapter ~ _Chapter eight._ _Deadly Elegant Assassin/Badass Meets Powerful Badass Miko._

_Gotta go, I have an exam in 50 minutes._

_And.. why is the war alarm going off now?_

_Oh dear.. This ought to be irony. The Cold War and the Cubacrise presentation... _


End file.
